Adventures of Garou: Remnant
by SplitsShot
Summary: After the battle with Saitama and becoming human again. The Hero Hunter landed in the world of Remnant. Will he able to take its challenges with his own skill?(COMPLETE) NOTE: The battle between Saitama and Garou is when Garou became a monster. Please read the original WebComic for the reference. Sequel Series: Adventures of Garou: Britannia
1. Chapter 1-Garou

_**I do**__**not own OPM or RWBY. Italics for thought of a character whose point view we are seeing.**_

**Garou:-**

Garou was running as fast as he could. He didn't want to get caught, not for himself but for the little boy who even went to tackle Amai Mask to save him. Garou cried, tears were dripping from his chin, he just let that boy save him. He didn't know why he liked the boy, he didn't know why. Maybe it was that he felt the same when he saw the kid getting bullied, but he didn't want to waste it. He was running as fast as he can. After running over miles he went into forest. He was struggling now but that could not stop him from finding a safe spot to spend the night. His clothes were torn after the battle with Saitama, his hair were red alongside with his right eye. His body was crying in pain but he could handle it. He HAS to handle it.

His body finally gave up. He didn't know why. He managed to not only defeat a group of A-Class heroes, but later fought Genos, Bang and Bomb afterwards which was the most surprising feat, even for him. He finally stopped and decided to sleep, after making sure he was safe he finally slept on the ground. After a bit struggle he closed his eyes and slept. Surprisingly he slept peacefully.

*Few Moments Later*

Garou felt light piercing his eyes. He woke up and felt something strange. His entire body was healed from all his battle wounds and his scar was gone. Not only that but his clothes were alright, more like his clothes were changed by someone. He woke up with a black skin tight shirt and a white track lower. He walked around for a while in the forest. He looked at the sky since he saw the moonlight was brighter than usual, and stared right at the moon.

The moon was shattered, something must have happened. Garou thought for a while that who could be that powerful. Did Saitama did it? If not him then who did it anyway? He got up and walked through the forest. Something felt wrong to him. Not only the moon was shattered his senses told him that he was somewhere entirely different, and out of blue he dashed sideways and avoided several wings tearing the ground dropping from the sky. Garou looked up at the sky and saw a giant black bird with a white skull and red eyes.

_Looks like the Monster Association is still active._ He thought.

As soon as the creature threw his feathers at him, Garou dodged every single one of them with ease.

_This is way easy._ Garou thought.

He dodged another barrage of attacks and ran straight deep into the forest. Hoping to get away or get a higher ground so he could punch this thing, he unexpectedly found ruins and a deep valley. He ran through a big bridge and jumped through pillars and reached the highest point if the ruins. He waited for the bird to tackle him. As soon as it came within its reach opening its mouth, Garou jumped and landed on its back. The bird tried to shake Garou off him but the Human Monster rode it and waited it to reach above the cliff. When the bird crossed cliff he karate chopped the bird and landed on the ground safely, as for the bird it crashed and died. Garou stared at the bird and was shocked to see the bird turning to black dust and being blown away by the wind.

*Time skip*

Garou walked for a very long time and finally spotted a city. In the midway he encountered more creatures. Similar to that black bird they were black in colour and had a white skull. Each time he encountered them each time they fell down easily in a swift single blow. And each time the died, they turned to dust. When he entered the city premises he found something unusual. Not only there were normal people, but there were also people with animal like traits. He noticed every single one of them.

_Either I am in an alternate world ,which is absurd but also plausible. I died like over ten times .Or… I the humans and monsters are living in harmony. Minus those black freaks._

**The city sign read: Welcome to Vale**

The city looked like nothing like any city he visited, but the people there certainly had a good fashion sense, but what bugs him the most was some people carried weapons. Were they heroes? He thought for a second but later ignored the fact. He decided to stay low and get used to what is happening around him. As he was walking by the city he felt hunger and was ready to go for a dine-n-dash, but something stopped him. More like _someone _stopped him. He was stopped by some street thugs wearing black hoodie holding blades and guns.

One of them asked," Take out everything you have lien or any expensive item, and we will leave you safely."

Garou took another mental note, they just mentioned 'lien' like it was some sort of currency. He was now confirmed that he was nowhere near his home. He grinned and looked straight in their eyes. The monstrous aura filled the air. One of the thugs was sweating like a pig and fell back.

"This is going to be fun.", Garou said as his eyes glowed yellow.


	2. Chapter 2-Ozpin

_**I do **__**not own OPM or RWBY. Italics for thought of a character whose point view we are seeing.**_

**Ozpin:-**

The morning was regular for the headmaster for the Beacon Academy. The new session was about to start, he sipped coffee from his white mug. He suddenly felt his scroll vibrating. When he opened the portable communication device he saw who it was. It was his rusty old friend Qrow, who was on a recon mission and went underground. He saw that Qrow has sent info via a message that the White Fang has joined forces with there enemy. Ozpin wasn't shocked to read this. Salem always tried to do this, gathering forces across Remnant by sending her representatives without showing what actually is going on. Ozpin read Qrow's report and went to his table in the office. He started making calls to the administration section of the Academy to start working for the upcoming new students, there roll no., ID cards and all other required materials. He could not waste anytime considering condition of Amber, but as the many of the teachers didn't knew about this they questioned him why were they require to do heavy duty as the school will open a month later. Ozpin kept quiet about it, and ignored it. In the evening while going over what was completed in the school, the headmaster received a call on his scroll. This time it was Glynda.

"Hello?", Oz answered.

"Professor you need to see this. This is way too important.", she replied,"Something just popped up in the forest and left someone."

Oz was not sure whether Glynda was joking,"You sure, it isn't your imagination, edited video on media or a glitch."

"Ozpin! The footage is legit. There was no hacker or signals of hacking found, and plus the I saw it live myself.",Glynda responded."I was surveying the Emerald Forest and found something weird happened. Look at it I sent it in your Scroll."

"I'll look into it.",Oz calmed her down.

"Communicate me when you see the footage.", Glynda told him.

Ozpin disconnected the call and played the footage Goodwitch sent him. The scenery was usual the forest being quiet, the Grimm, running wild, no sign of any civilian or a huntsman/huntress in the area. Suddenly a white flash appeared out of nowhere. Ozpin was wondering what it was, but his eyed widened as, as the flash died a man appeared where the portal was. The man was wearing, a black skintight shirt and white track lower. The man had white hair and was shown to be sleeping on the ground. Ozpin wondered who this guy was. Ozpin increased playback speed of the video to complete it fast. The man woke up soon and analysed its surroundings, and seems confused, he had yellow eyes when Ozpin noticed him. When the guy looked at the moon he seems shocked, Oz wasn't sure what was going on. The person looked normal, but the cameras showed no signs of Aura around him, clearly showing he was a normal guy. The camera around forest later spectated the guy who was walking around the forest not realizing what dangers he was in. As Ozpin saw a Nevermore shooting feathers at the guy, the person just evaded them even without looking back. This shocked Ozpin, how does he have such reflexes. The guy ran so fast that even Ozpin could not process what was happning.

The guy later arrived at the ruins of the stone bridge and waited for the bird. The guy jumped so long and high from the tower that he climbed onto the Nevermore, and then the guy just landed on the ground unharmed from the fall and seems to have killed the Nevermore. Ozpin wondered how come a person just kills a Nevermore without weapons or Aura, no one could do that. He looked more into the footage and saw what the man was capable of. One after another he took Grimm down like they were nothing. His one strike was able take out an Ursa, and he took a pack down. In the end the man found the city of Vale and entered the province. As soon as the footage ended Ozpin wasted no time and called Goodwitch.

"Tell me this is not what it seems to be.", Ozpin inquired.

"It is an actual unaltered footage of what happend yesterday Oz.", Glynda replied,"We also have reports that a man of similar description defeated a group of thugs. The thugs were brutally beaten and were sent to hospital."

"Looks like as if he is trying to look good."

"Oz the man vanished from the site today. He spent the night there by the courtesy of the people who used to be harassed by those thugs, and left the people today. But what bugs me the most is that the man is does not exist in our database or any other known database."

"I want you to get this man as soon as possible and bring him to interrogate. Something tells me that he could be useful to us."

"You can't be serious, right? Look at him. We don't know what we are dealing with right now. Our best chance is to neutralise him ASAP."

"Let me have a look at him. Personally. Then we decide what to do with him."

"But if he let himself loose I will take all precautions necessary to even kill him."

"All right. But lets find this person first.", Ozpin told her

*Few Hours Later/In the middle of the night*

Ozpin was wondering where would that man be, and was going to the city for a detour when he suddenly got a message from Goodwitch stating that the man has been apprehended alongside a girl, it is said that the a store was being robbed and they both stopped it.

Ozpin felt delighted by the news and went for them. As he was going through the road he saw the footage of fighting them through a local CCTV. He was not only surprised how the man was pulling his attacks, but also at the girl. The girl was wearing a red cloak like hoodie with a black dress with red colour as on the boundary but also weilded a scythe as if she was trained she also had black hair till her chin but the hair ended with streaks of red colour. He wondered why was the man holding back his strenght. As he reached the interrogation chamber he saw through one sided glass what was going inside with those three(Man, girl, and Glynda). He wasn't surprised to see how Goodwitch was reacting to them. The girl was giving different reaction, reacting accordingly how Glynda either scolded them or praised them. Whereas the man was only giving a serious look as if he didn't care. To lighten the mood of those two he took a plate of cookies and went into the chamber with his one hand for his plate and one on his cane (just in case). He placed the cookies on the table and offered it to both of them. He stood and didn't thought about sitting down and he just placed the base of his cane between his feet and holded the handle between hands with a firm grip. None of them spoke for a while, but the girl just a lot of cookies at an incredible pace.

"Ruby Rose isn't it?", Ozpin started

"Yes.", the girl replied

"You have... silver eyes."

"Yeah so..."

"You sound as if it is very important. ", interrupted the man.

Ozpin took a glance at the man he may only look like 18 but something told him he has a sharp mind.

"And who you might be?"

"Garou", the man replied as he took one cookie from the plate and ate it.


	3. Chapter 3-Ruby

_**I do not own OPM or RWBY. All characters belong to there respective companies.**_

* * *

**Ruby Rose:-**

Ruby did _not_ expect to meet a skilled fighter like Garou.

It was a normal morning in Ruby's house in the middle of the forest. Her sister Yang was preparing for Beacon, one of the four academies to train Huntsmen and Huntresses. She still had 2 years to wait until her graduation from Signal Academy. She told her father that she is going to Vale to get the latest issue of the weapon's magazine she wanted. She left the home and took a straight route to the city of Vale. Luckily without any Grimm attacking her.

*Few moments later*

Ruby took a walk around the city. No matter how many times she visits Vale it never gets old for her, and she also manages to find new places to visit each time. Just like the nightclub where she also happens to meet Yang once. She took the street her favorite shop 'From Dust till Dawn', because it happens to have weapon's magazine issues at the latest. In the middle of her way while being overexcited, and using her semblance to go faster, she bumps into a guy. While the man retains his posture, Ruby falls on the ground on her hip. The man was stunned upon what happened.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby apologized

"It's okay. But what was that?" The man replied pointing his finger to show a trail of rose petals following Ruby.

"That was my semblance", Ruby replied, with a childish grin.

"What?" the man asked.

"My _semblance _super speed leaving a trail of rose petals." She replied. The man waited for a minute thinking to himself.

"Can you show me the way to a public library? If you know." the man finally asked.

"Yeah why not."

The man was wearing, a black skintight shirt and white track lower. The man had white hair and had yellow eyes. As Ruby moved forward and led the man to the library. She talked most of the time during that time and the man seemed to be either ignoring her or was deep in his thoughts. As they reached the library she left him and ran straight for the shop to get her magazine.

_I forgot to ask the his name._ She thought

It wasn't hard for her to reach 'From Dust till Dawn', in fact it was just few blocks away from the public library. When she reached the store she met a huge mob at the front door. She waited to get the mob cleared but it also looked like they were there too for the release of the new issue of a _famous_ manga. Which also happen to release today. She was a fan of manga but not as much as weapons.

*Few hours later*

Apparently she was not so different form ADHD people. She then overheard a conversation from some people ahead of her.

"Dude! Did you hear what happened at the road last night. Near the nightclub." one asked

"Yeah a guy just knocked three thugs in seconds with his bare hands." another replied.

"Do you think it was his semblance?"

"Whatever that was it was recorded. Wanna watch it?"

"Yeah dude!"

Ruby was curious about it and she sneaked to watch the fight. When the video played Ruby watched closely. She was trying to identify the guy between the thugs, but when the fight started it was nothing what Ruby saw. The man moved so fast that it ended before it even started. When all the thugs were down Ruby still didn't get to see his face, but she noticed that he wore a familiar outfit. It was the same guy she just left at the library. She was so excited that she forgot about the line and ran straight for the library leaving a very long trail of rose. When she saw the library she ran directly into the building crashing into a bookshelf. Everyone ignored it and the librarian came to clean the place. Ruby apologized to the librarian and ran around the place to find the man. She walked behind to get behind the man but the guy seemed to have an excellent sense.

"What do you need?" the guy asked

"Uh... I actually saw your fight. It got recorded by the way. It was so awesome that I could not help myself and came to see you. So tell me that what did you last night? Was that your semblance? Are you a huntsman? Can I get your autograph? Please tell me, please please please"

"No. No. No. Now leave me alone" the man replied all of her questions.

Ruby was not satisfied by his answer so she stuck to him like a glue(but not when the guy moved to the washroom). She tried to ask him other questions but the man seems to not only ignore every single question but also her. She saw as he was grossed in his book. She tried to get a glance at it but it turns out that he was reading about history of Remnant, Grimm, Semblance, and Aura. The man's face was expressionless the entire time. Ruby got tired of waiting and fell asleep. When he finished reading Ruby woke up.

"Do you know where I can find a Dust shop?" the man asked

_Great! Now he is talking _she thought "Yeah. I'll lead you to the best one."

Ruby got excited and and led the man again, but this time to a Dust store.

"Let me take you to my favorite shop" Ruby started

"As long as it is a Dust shop I'm fine"

"Don't worry. at 'From Dust till Dawn' if you are bored with dust there are other things like a weapon's magazine..." Ruby suddenly remembered why she arrived at Vale today "Oh Nonononononono! We gotta hurry the latest issue weapon's may have got sold. If it does I'll have to wait for a week."

She ran ,ignoring the man, straight for the shop using her semblance. She arrived at the shop and landed directly at the counter. The old man was startled at the sudden appearance of the girl. Ruby asked for the latest issue and by the luck, she was just in time to get the last piece. She went into a corner and got lost into the magazine. Soon the door opened and from it the man emerged. The same guy Ruby was ought to bring here. She was so lost that she didn't knew she left him till the guy broke her concentration. She blushed and shyly apologized to the guy. The man was rather irritated and left her unanswered. As she saw the guy going to the counter talking to the old man she got into her reading, again.

Her concentration was broken again but this time it was done by some thugs led by Roman Torchwick. She didn't waste any time and threw a thug who was near her to the window and landed outside revealing her weapon _Crescent Rose. _The man who she led widened as he saw her fighting left and right, giving the criminals a run for their money. The man came joining her to fight the thugs and Roman.

_Wait is it me or he is moving slower than what was on the video? And why isn't he using his Aura? _she asked herself.

This thought led her to loose her focus on the battle and get nearly shot by Roman, if it wasn't for the man who pushed her. Roman fled the scene and went to a nearby rooftop. The man and Ruby chased Roman to the rooftop.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" Roman asked as he threw a fire Dust crystal at the ground near them and shot it. Again, by the courtesy of the man, Ruby was saved by the small explosion which blinded them to see Roman's movement.

Both of them followed him but suddenly a giant plain appeared out of nowhere and took Roman with it. Seeing this Ruby fired shots but then a blonde woman appeared. She wore a white blouse revealing a part of cleavage black skintight lower and wore a cape and a pair of spectacle. She also had green eyes. As she came into the battle field she took a wand and took shards off the ground and threw at the aircraft. Roman went into the pilot seat and someone else came out of it, giving idea that they swap places. The person was a woman who wore a maroon dress, her face was covered in the shadows. She took the projectiles thrown at her and redirected at them. All of them dodged the attacks, and stood there ground. Ruby was looking for the man, but when she looked around her he was gone, but that was not the case. When she looked at the plane the man was like flying towards it, no more like he jumped high. The huntress sent another wave of shards as a rope to get him, but he twisted his body in such a manner that he avoided the shards.

_Wait, didn't he said that he had no aura. How did he do it then? _Ruby thought.

Ruby saw the man boarding the aircraft and in few moments the aircraft became out of control and crashed into a nearby building. The explosion was big enough to wake everyone in the area. Luckily for them they were at the market district in the city and only the old man was there,but as they saw the shop was already closed indicating the old guy left the scene. They went soon for the wreckage and found only the man at the crash site. He looked angry and saw them coming to him. He came out of the wreckage seemed unharmed from it. He looked closely at the blonde.

"You are a huntress aren't ya?" the man asked

"..." the blond was angry at both of them but seemed to ready to strike the man anytime.

"Can you give me your autograph ma'am" Ruby asked with a childish grin.

*Few moments later*

Ruby and the man found themselves in an interrogation room with only a single bulb hanging. The blonde huntress was already angry at them but in the end after releasing her anger(supposedly), she calmed a bit down.

"But there is someone who wants to meet you" She ended her one sided conversation.

Ruby was irritated, not just on the rude huntress, but on the man. Not only he didn't he defended themselves but also made it worse by ignoring the huntress. The guy didn't say anything

The door opened and a man came out of it. He had white hair wore a green scarf, black jacket had circular black shades and a black pant, while handling a cane on one hand a plate full of cookies. She recognised the man as the head of the Beacon Academy, Ozpin. She didn't say anything about it. As he placed the plate on the table Ruby just ate them vigourously. The man just kept his glare at Ozpin and the huntress. None of them spoke for a while.

"Ruby Rose isn't it?", Ozpin started

"Yes.", Ruby replied

"You have... silver eyes."

"Yeah so..."

"You sound as if it is very important. ", interrupted the man.

Ozpin took a glance at the man with concer.

"And who you might be?"

"Garou", the man replied as he took one cookie from the plate and ate it.

_What a weird name... wait he finally talked? _Ruby noticed that and stopped eating even though there was one in her hand and one partially in her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4-Glynda

**Glynda****:**

The moment was so tense that Glynda stopped herself to attack Garou, twice.

Ozpin ignored what Garou said earlier than his name. The child also seems to be lost in the talk with the headmaster. Ozpin made the deal with the girl that she could attend Beacon two years early. Ruby instantly accepted the offer and was asked to leave the room.

_He can't be serious? Is he insane ? _She thought.

"I will be looking forward to seeing you to become a great huntress " Ozpin said in the end.

"Yes, professor" Ruby replied and suddenly ran at such an excrement that she left a trail of rose petals. The focus of everyone in the room turned to Garou. The man was just looking at both of them and took another cookie from the plate and ate it.

"No need to be afraid of me" Garou said

Glynda knew what he was talking about. She didn't expected him to be so observant that he would see through their stance. Apparently they underestimated him too much.

"We saw what you are capable of. We can't take any chances" Glynda spoke.

"I believe that the tonight's street fight is not the only thing that you saw. Is there?" Garou asked

"You escaped from my the rope I made to get you down in _mid-air. _Isn't it enough for anyone to believe that you are abnormal, since you don't have an aura! How come you don't have any aura?"

"Never needed it, never matter. ", Garou said

"Then tell us. Where do you come from?", Ozpin broke in. He knew what would have happened if they continued further.

"Can't tell?"

"Why?"

"What do you want with me?", Garou said, still had his eyes locked on both of them.

"What we want to know that, where did you come from, and from where did you learn all this unique technique?" Ozpin said calmly.

"From a place far far away. And I learn't this from my harsh history."

Glynda could not tell whether he was saying truth in the second part, that was something Ozpin was good at. Someone must have taught him. There was no way he wasn't trained, and they knew either they take an easy route or a hard route. His stare was so terrifying and without mentioning this pressure this guy was releasing. _That _was the first time she stopped herself to attack him.

The more they interrogated him, the harder was it for them to get anything out of him.

"So, if not anything related to your personal life then, tell us. Why did you fight today? Did you wanted to be a 'hero'", Glynda asked.

As soon as he gave a angry look, the pressure in the room increased at such a rate that Ozpin nearly held his staff like sword ready to battle and Glynda summoned some shards to attack him, but he didn't even flinched. That was the _second _time _they_ managed to stop themselves to attack him. Garou seemed to have calmed himself down, they were able to hear his long breathing after all. It took few minutes for the tension to dissolve a bit, giving us a long pause.

"No, I just despise heroes. I was looking for a challenge, a _worthy_ challenge. Tonight just proves that none of you can give me a challenge I need can you. _"_

*Few hours later*

It was about to get 6AM in the morning and they could not get any info from him or about him. They both were were about to call the other police officers to contain him till further inquiry. But before any of that could happen he left. They both just turned their head and found him gone, like he mixed with the wind. The only thing where Garou was just a piece of paper. Glynda took it and read it. It only said that _Leave me alone. Otherwise next time you wont be so lucky._

Glynda was frozen with a feeling that she couldn't tell. Something made her back chill, but it was just this feeling that what he did was not even a percentage he could really do, and the _challenge_ he was asking just left her mind lingering with questions. When she looked at Ozpin he was already talking to authorities to look for him via every camera possible. The only thing that tingled her mind in the end was

_Just what was he?_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Sorry everyone for this short chapter but I just did not want Garou to be on a killing spree just the next day/night.**

**Don't worry to compensate this there is a Bonus Chapter-I that has been uploaded with this. **


	5. Bonus Chapter-I

**Somewhere far off the human ****civilization:-**

The sky was blood red, and so was ground, but with a mixture of violet. There was a lake, but it didn't had water, it was filled with something black. Grimms were freely roaming around the area but there was something peculiar about the place, rather than just the look of the place. In such a Grimm infested area there was castle where someone or _something _was living in it. There was a woman, she was completely white wore a black dress, had her hair tied in a fan like figure and had black eyes with red pupils with black veins covering her body.

She was looking at the black pool from the window of her castle. She was wondering what to add to make them even more terrifying. She concentrated her powers on the pond and created a Grimm. It was like a big snake but with wings. It was just about to finish when the gigantic door near her opened. From it emerged a raven black haired woman with yellow eyes. She wore a maroon dress but revealing right arm but entirely covering her left arm. She went directly to the white woman who was furious. _She better have something than to just barge in and disturb me _The white woman thought. The raven haired woman kneel before the white woman.

"There is another problem mistress" She said.

"This better be important Cinder." the white woman/mistress replied.

"Last night when I went to assist Roman to acquire some dust, a guy and a girl showed up. They stopped us even a huntress arrived on the scene"

"So?" the mistress was getting angry and disappointing due to this simple news(which was not going to be).

"The girl had silver eyes, but that was not the problem. The man besides her was a real deal. Even though he didn't seem to posses any aura, managed to dodge projectile attacks mid-air, jumped high enough to get on our airship, and manged to beat me with his bare hand. Mistress he fought with such ferocity, he felt like he wasn't even a human and the way he felt _disappointing _after fighting me. He looked like I was too easy to handle, and I even used my partial powers of _Maiden_ to escape. Mistress we have to do something about it. If that guy is with Ozpin we could be in trouble."

The mistress was silent. She never heard about anyone possessing no aura, but still. Was it possible that he was from the same time period as hers, but no one, even in those times could fight that good bare handed. Time could only tell.

"Don't worry ", mistress said, calmly,"Even if he is a friend of Ozpin, he is no match for me. Once he knows what I'm capable of he will obey my orders, and if he _bickers _he will feel the wraith of Salem"


	6. Chapter 5-Garou

**Garou:-**

It was raining and the streets in the downtown of the Vale City was simply deserted. It seemed to be not a single soul is there, but there was he. Garou was walking around the street finding a shelter for himself. It has been over three days since he escaped Ozpin and had been sleeping with the homeless for over a day, but he just couldn't sleep. He is been having the same nightmare each time he tries to sleep, and he can't get to do anything about it, but that was not as much important as what was going on with him. He kept his instincts on to lookout for anyone who approached him, it was hard for him but surprisingly no one bothered him. This let him to deduce that they are keeping an eye on him via CCTV.

But that was not important right now. He made his way through a dark alley where he was looking for opportunity to escape the CCTV and earn money even if it meant illegally and some forged documents for future use. He went straight for three guys carrying guns. They looked confused at him whether he had a death wish or what.

They took the guns without warning and just then Garou knocked the guns out of their hands."Look I don't want to fight you, until unless you don't tell me what I'm looking for." Garou said with a serious tone.

"You don't know who you are dealing with" one of the thugs replied in a angry tone.

Without even looking Garou knocked the angry thug in a blink of an eye. The others were no more angry but were afraid of him. Garou said"Look, I got a scheme for ya okay. You get me into one of these fight clubs if you have them here, get me into one of the matches and place bets on me. You earn cash we split it 50-50, and we will see this as an absolute win." With this he ended and looked at his fist he formed, as lifted his hand and placed near his face. The thugs were afraid of it, but longer they looked into the face of Garou the more they thought.

In the end the thugs agreed to take Garou into the only fight clubs in Vale. The thugs went there talked to one of the match fixer and fixed a match for Garou. Even though they were against it Garou forced to take on the strongest fighter there was.

The match started and the bets were on. The thugs hesitantly placed bets on Garou. The match begun with everyone screaming for the big guy but it was only for few seconds. Garou watched as his _challenging _opponent came and rushed towards him, and just like that with a swift knee kick on the torso the big guy was defeated. Everyone in the arena was shocked to see what just happened. The VIP's were even more furious at what just happened, but later the duo of thugs(the third one was still down) were overjoyed. They just made lien enough for over a week, without tension. Garou just went sideways of the body and went straight for the duo. He gave them a glare but the thugs ignored that and gave him a hug. The manager took the money to the winner and the ones who placed the bets in a bag and handed to them

The thugs went to a hidden place and sat on a round table, till then the third thug woke up and found himself in a state of shock when he heard what happened. Later after the distribution of money the thugs were now talking to each other. Just when he stood up to leave the place, the thugs stopped him.

"Why don't we become partners. It would be mutually beneficial for both the sides" one of the thugs suggested

"Yeah, we may also start taking over that Roman Torchwick and rule this city " other thug supported

"No thanks. Just tell me where to get forged documents and we'll never meet again" Garou replied

The thugs were taken back by this but couldn't say anything. They knew how strong he was, they were totally out-skilled by him. Without arguing the thugs led Garou through many alleys, and finally stopped in front of a tiny shed. One of the thugs knocked on the door and all of them waited for few minutes. The door opened welcoming the four inside. The only person inside there was an old man who wore spectacles, he was completely bald and had a worried look on his face.

The man ignored the three thugs and gave a deadly glare to Garou as if he was trouble. Without speaking anything, the man went to a nearby printing machine which produced a set of documents and gave it directly to Garou. Everyone including Garou was shocked to see how the old guy behaved.

"Why?" was the only word Garou could come up with.

"I always double check everyone who knocks on the door." the old man said with a grim face,"But you mister don't have a background. I don't know how you did it but as I watched you fight today, I don't want trouble. Take these and never come back, and don't come here bicker for the name I gave you on these drafts."

With this the man pushed everyone outside his shed and closed the door behind them. The thugs now looked concerned, having a man like this will only cause them trouble for no reason if the authorities don't have his background in their data. They too left Garou without saying anything.

Garou was relieved that they left and started walking to a restaurant to get something to eat. Even though he was here for few days, it turned out that he didn't get anything to eat. Just those cookies Ozpin offered. He went into a restaurant and ordered a meal capable for an entire family of 5, and ate ferociously. Many people looked at him but he ignored them and continued. With his earned money he paid his bill and started walking.

_That damn old geezer! He didn't let me even choose my name. Seriously! Alex Black!_

Lucky for him that he actually got a job faster than he thought. He wasn't looking for a big work but what he got wasn't bad either. He just walked around the shopping district and found a** help wanted **sign in the mirror of a store called Tuckson's Books Trade. He just went there asked the owner and voila, he got it. _The paperwork did come in handy. _Garou thought, but that wasn't all. He still needed another job to occupy himself and earn a little more money to get a stable life.

It got quite dark, dark enough that it was actually midnight. Still walking with no home with him Garou noticed a silhouette of a mysterious figure. Garou wasn't sure what it was but just as he got a glimpse of it the figure moved to get away, but it was futile for the _thing_, as Garou travelled fast enough to appear before the creature in seconds. The figure looked more clear to Garou, but it was only a moment that Garou figured it out that it was a Grimm. The Grimm looked like a flying octopus, with way too many tentacles each having its own spear-like end, and its head was of a giant glowing orb. Inside it Garou could see that there was a complete white woman with white hair, and black eyes, with red pupils. They both stared at each other for a moment till Garou interrogated.

"Did Ozpin sent you?" Garou started

"Excuse me?", the woman replied

"So, it looks like that teacher wasn't the only thing that got interested with me."

The woman stayed silent as Garou continued.

"Listen lady, I told that teacher and I'm going to tell this to you too. I don't work for anyone, and if you don't want trouble stay out of my way."

The woman stared at him looking confused, but as moments went on and with no response, Garou started leaving, the woman got angry at the ignorance of this man, and ordered the Grimm, without saying anything, to attack him. But just as the creature could reach Garou, he grabbed the tentacle and slammed the Grimm at the nearby wall. The woman was quite surprised at his reaction speed. Garou then not wasting anytime, grabbed all the tentacles in his single hand and took his other hand and placed it on the orb.

"Let this be a reminder, to not interfere with me again.", with this Garou smacked his hand right at the Grimm killing it instantly. The body of the Grimm went limp and fell down. And as it was turning to dust Garou walked away into the street.


	7. Chapter 6-Qrow

_**Qrow:-**_

Qrow was already troubled by being a informant for Ozpin, not only he had to go for trouble to get information but also that his semblance made it even more difficult to do it. But getting a text message about an emergency in Beacon was unexpected. While on his way back he thought whether the enemy made its move or not.

Few days later, Qrow arrived at Ozpin's office. Qrow was pretty pissed at Ozpin about what was going to happen.

"You better call me for something important Oz." Qrow started, as he took out a flask from his coat and started drinking. He was wearing a white coat a grey shirt, a white cross necklace with the cross tilted a little, wearing two rings on each hand, his weapon _Harbinger_ on his back waist, and a black pant and matching pair of shoes, completely mismatched with his red torn cape.

"Its regarding your niece, both of them and some other matter" Ozpin said

"I heard what you did, so, I'm sorry that I didn't mentioned about my silver eyed niece... and thanks for letting her here early. She needs it, before they come after her.", Qrow said placing the flask back into his coat

"Welcome, but the other matter is way big. You see, we found this young man named Garou who is no where in CCT database, no semblance, extremely secretive and too powerful"

"You are kidding right"

Ozpin without a word produced a tablet and hands it over to Qrow. It showed all the feats Garou did. He arrived from a white portal smacked Grimm like nothing. Dodged projectiles in mid-air, shattered aura and knocked an underground fighter in a single hit, and last video showed him talking to _her_. He later smacked her communicator and destroyed it.

After all this Qrow was just making sure that he wasn't _drunk_. Ozpin waited for Qrow to process it.

Minutes passed and still Qrow was silent about it. The silence filled the room and then finally Ozpin broke the ice "So, what do you think?"

"I think we should get this guy here and interrogate.", Qrow suggested

"We tried Qrow, but he vanished." a familiar voice filled the room.

It was Glynda, with her usual attire she entered the room from a door. She went sideways of Qrow and stopped in front of Oz's desk and turned to face Qrow.

"His speed is also on a completely different level. When we interrogated him he ran away. So fast that we couldn't even see what happened." Glynda continued.

"I can believe that for now Ozpin only told me about this guy. But have you told anyone about this yet?"

"Only James"

This caused shock to Qrow, and why it wouldn't. Qrow knew what James would do now. He will consider Garou to be a threat, and in the end Ironwood will only give Garou two options: Easy way Hard way. And Judging this, he knew Garou will take a hard way.

"Are you insane? That man will bring a whole fleet. Just for him only." Qrow snapped as he slams his hands on Ozpin's table.

"It was necessary to tell James about the situation at hand." Glynda replied

" To a man that don't trust us at all in the first place?" Qrow shouted

This didn't surprise the other two, even they didn't trusted James more than the time they told him about the _real_ enemy, and since then only they have been open in the information and not Atlas.

"... soon James is going to arrive too." Ozpin said.

Qrow's eyes widened at the news. His teeth gritted with anger.

"If that man comes I already told you what will happen." with this Qrow walked towards a window and jumped out of it. He turned into a crow and left the scene.

Later the same night*

Since Ozpin gave him some news Qrow went to see Garou himself before Atlas arrives. He went straight for Junior's Night Club, and it was his unusual luck that he found Garou just at the front door of the club. Qrow went straight towards Garou, in a manner, making sure he would not look suspicious. Garou was wearing the typical bouncer uniform(minus sunglasses), white shirt, red tie, black hat, and a black pant.

As soon as he was near Garou, the bouncer(Garou) asked for his ID, without hesitation he showed his ID and started to think how to start a conversation. But...

"Aren't huntsmen supposed to be always on duty. " Garou started, surprising Qrow.

"Yeah, but what do you know about me. People like me drink not to party but to subdue our past. " he replied as he remembered about his semblance, the bad luck.

"Then aren't you supposed to go to a bar rather than a club"

"I'm here to meet someone. My friend told me he is a serious guy. "

"Better luck finding him here."

"Yeah, I know that, because the man is right in front of me"

"..." Garou eyes widened, Qrow he didn't planned to go in disguise, he simply winged it, he quickly raised his hands as a symbol of peace to prevent any problem.

"Then I assume that your _friend _is that Professor Ozpin." Garou replied

"Listen, he has told me about you. What you can do, but I'm not here to interrogate like them. I'm here to just talk as... _friends_. "

"I don't talk to anybody especially not at work."

Qrow was about to argue more but, was he seeing things or Garou had his eyes concentrated at someone else. He quickly twisted and looked to see what Garou was seeing, but apparently that _someone _was gone.

"I think I will make an exception, only for today... **_'Pal' _**", as Garou used to quote the word 'pal' with his hands. He quickly went inside and after 15 minutes came out. He now was wearing the same clothes Qrow saw him wearing when he came here.

Garou led Qrow to a bar, since club wasn't a good place to talk. The bar where they went was lonely, the only one beside bartender were the two of them. The bar was well established, the jukebox was playing songs, otherwise the bar was no different from any other bar. The two took places on a table. Qrow asked for a whisky, while Garou asked for Cola. The two got there drinks along side snacks and sat for a while.

"What changed your mind?" Qrow asked

"Due to _something_ that is about to come." Garou replied.

"You mean _she_ sent another one of her communicator."

"So you know who she is. She looked pathetic"

"Let me tell you something kid, don't go over her look. She is not someone you wish to meet in an alley. Let's change the topic for now, so, where did you dropped from?"

"Far away from here"

"How do you fight that good without semblance or aura?"

"Let's just say where I come from we have alternates of that."

"Why are you here?"

"I am trying to answer that myself."

Qrow was impressed, Garou didn't talked much to Oz but he talked to him _why?_, but he didn't quite get the last two answers he got.

Before he could ask more the lights flickered, he also noticed that the bartender was long gone, both of them stood up. Qrow without hesitation took out _Harbinger_ ready to spring in action while Garou just stood there, alarmed but full of openings.

Soon a group of White Fang members showed up. Leading them was a guy in a hat and a white coat, orange hair, one eye revealing, black trouser, black shoes and a cane. It was Roman Torchwick

"Well, well, if this isn't my luck. Who do we have here?" Roman asked

"What do you want?" Qrow asked

"Nothing more than what you want, and it should be who do I want" Roman replied

Qrow glanced at Garou, he wasn't with her, but that wouldn't mean he should trust him, but in that fraction of second the White Fang members fired shots at Qrow. To everyone's surprise Garou caught all the bullets and dropped them on the ground. Both the sides were silent. No one moved an inch. In the end Roman's mind blew, "What the hell happened?"

In a second Qrow only saw a blue blur and then all the people were lying on the ground blood oozing out of them, except Roman. Qrow was tensed up and Roman was shocked, Qrow only saw the skills from footage but after seeing it in real he placed his weapon back to its place. Qrow stared at Garou and then they stared into each other.

"You should leave too." Garou said

Without arguing Roman left the scene instantly, and Qrow was ready to leave, shocked, but before leaving through the door, he stopped and turned to ask Garou

"Tell me whatever you told me, even it was brief why did you shared it with me?" Qrow asked

"You are not the only one who is getting troubled from ones own past." Garou replied

"How-"

"You show it." Garou cut him before Qrow could complete.

With this Qrow went back to his home as his scroll rang. Qrow took out his scroll, it was Ozpin.


	8. Chapter 7-Nightmare I

**Before the start of this chapter I would like to thank **_**zhoujianto12**_ **for helping me in writing this chapter(don't listen to him **_**zhoujianto12 **_**did most of the work). So please check his work, he wrote an awesome story(by the upload of this chapter).**

**Thanks zhou without him I don't think I would have done this chapter. **

**This chapter for me is the biggest turning point in this series. So that's why(and my upcoming boards) I have been busy in my actual life.**

* * *

_**Garou**_.

He didn't knew where he was. What he saw was only sea of rubble, shrouded by the dark of the night. All buildings were obliterated, save few. He knew that only god-level disaster could inflict such damage upon the land. He walked from his current place to inspect the surroundings. He climbed a hill of ruin. And behind it, was something he never expected. He fell on his knee as his vision caught the spectacle.

Bodies of knocked out heroes garnished the place. He knew who they were. Result of his last hunt. He could discern each individual. Most of them sustained severe injuries to the point that they were on the verge of demise. But since they were heroes, death seemed only looked for a while and left them in such a miserable state. And there was only one of them who stood, without wound, unwavering. His shiny bald head reflected the moonlight as his cape blown by the night wind.

Facing the hero, was a devilish creature. The symbol of fear. The epitome of terror. The ultimate form of monstrosity. Or that's what Garou ever thought.

The giant demon lashed out its punch toward the baldy, only to be countered with an absurdly strong headbutt. Its arm was destroyed. The baldy then retaliated with a very strong jab which sent the very body of the creature into oblivion.

Garou didn't have the courage to see the sight. He could not bear the reality that the loser was him. It was HIM who chased the ideal to reach the top form of evil. To achieve… peace? And the result… it was nothing more than humiliation. It was so wrong. Monster always lose. Hero is always the winner in the end.

"Yo!" A man greeted Garou.

Garou kept his face down. He was too embarrassed to face the man.

"Oi, stand up!" The man commanded Garou with annoyed tone.

Garou didn't budge.

"Stand up!" The man's hands grabbed Garou's shoulders brashly.

As he stood and turned around, Garou finally knew the identity of the man. It was his own self when started to transform. The crimson hair and right eye with matching color were the telling appearance.

"Pathetic. You are totally useless." His transformed self mocked Garou.

Garou sneered in response. He really despised his other self who he had ever became.

"What happened to you." His other self said as his derisive glare pierced Garou's golden eyes. "TELL ME! You said you were a monster. Now where is it?" Then the monster smirked. "Don't tell that the monster is nothing more than a crybaby after _that _fight"

The statement pissed Garou off. He dashed forward to punch the crimson haired man only to get a very strong kick to his stomach. Garou crashed onto a ruined building. He felt so much pain.

"See…" His other self stood near him with a very wide smirk. "You can't do anything."

Garou stood and lashed his arm to strike using Bomb's technique. But the man dodged it with little effort and slapped Garou's face. Blood trickled down his nose.

"We are in a different league. Now… see for yourself!"

His monster self vanished as the surrounding place morphed into places he ever visited. What he saw was scenes of his Hero hunting. He stood, watching himself.

"You said you were a monster. You said it yourself!" His monster self said as the scene showed the moment he declared himself as a monster when he came to Heroes Association HQ.

"Do you think that you can take them all?" His other self continued as the scenes of his struggles against heroes played until he was caught by Phoenixman as three other heroes were facing Elder Centipede. "How can you endure such grave wounds if it wasn't because of that monster[a]?"

"Do you think that you a human can bring one self to that level[b]?" His other self inquired as the scenes changed to the time when he endured the consecutive attacks from Overgrown Rover, Gyoro-Gyoro, and Orochi. The entire scene then dissolved into a black void. His monster self then materialized in its full monster form. The form he attained after defeating nearly all S-class heroes.

Both the warriors took a fighting stance. But Garou didn't have the chance. In a blink of an eye, his monster self sent a left hook to Garou. Garou flew and crashed into an invisible wall. He stood and suddenly the monster attacked Garou with both his hands. Garou's eyes glowed red and caught both the arm and hit his other self with his knee, sending Bang's move to its chin. Garou let loose the hands of the monster as it stumbled backward. Garou placed his left foot on the monster's feet and used Water Flowing technique to kick its face. The monster rolled over and laid on the ground for a few minutes to stand up again.

"Pathetic. Just as I thought." The monster uttered with its flaming gaze. "Is that how _that_ monster fought?"

Garou flinched. The only reason was not that he wasn't strong enough. He was broken down inside due to his deeds. Injuring heroes, letting his master down and other mayhems he committed, all felt made his heart sank when he lost to the baldy. That wasn't just a loss. No! It was something more than Garou could ever recover from. He not only lost his confidence, but also his former self too.

And now, he is nothing more than a person who is dead inside but doesn't want to die because of _that_ kid. Why? He doesn't understand. But right now he had to deal with his former self now.

His other self flew toward Garou while using its combo of demonic power and Fist of Whirling Wind to beat Garou. He was beaten until his soul nearly slipped. Yet, death didn't claim his soul. The monster left the arena as he tried to stand, and then suddenly the monster stopped and turned his head and seemed to smirk.

The monster vanishes into thin air and suddenly Garou sees silhouettes. Many of them were standing in a file, and while some looked like human some did not, but the one standing behind them was huge. So big that it was like a city came to life and took a form to kill. Garou felt real fear inside him, sweat rolling through his body and just as they were about to rush at him to kill, he woke up.i

* * *

PS: I didn't upload this chapter because of someone supposedly said that I got a competition.

"I'm just a guy who writes for the fun of it"


	9. Chapter 8-Tukson

_**Tukson :-**_

Tukson day was just going as it was supposed to. He opened his shop, Alex Black came into the shop and started helping.

He always felt Alex be a peculiar person. The way he isolated himself, he never even talked to Tukson about anything personal, just work-related talks, as if he were to be a machine. He never took a day off and was good at many things, but he knew that there was something killing that guy inside him. When he noticed that Alex didn't have an Aura he was shocked, especially considering he got a video of his fight which happened that night and when he quickly knocked three thugs at once(news travels fast), even though the face of the person wasn't revealed, the hairstyle gave away that it was Alex. Tukson thought that Alex could only be a guy from another world, but that was just a childish fantasy, wasn't it?

The day went like every other day. Alex came helped in cleaning the shop and arranged the books in the correct order. The only thing that was different was that there was a new stock of books that came today. Alex completed the task for the day and was standing on the counter next to one of the bookshelves using his scrolls and reading something through it. Tukson soon got a call on his scroll. He took it out and checked it. It was _Blake. _

"Hi, Blake. How are things going in beacon?", he picked it up

Blake replied, "Things are working fine here, no one has been able to see through the disguise by the way."

"I'm glad you are okay. So how are your teammates?"

"I'll talk about that later. Do you have the book I ordered?"

"Let me check". Tukson turned his head towards Alex "Hey Alex, could you please see if there's a book titled ..."

On the other side of the line, Blake was mad at Tukson (if he knew). She wasn't mad at Tukson getting a new guy to help him in the shop but asking him to see the book she ordered. Blake was usually secretive about the genre of the books she reads when Ruby read her book she was embarrassed by it, and now he is doing the same.

"So-"

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Blake cut him off and interrogated him.

"What? You should improve this habit of yours Blake.", Tukson said in a playful manner.

"Ok" Blake replied with embarrassment.

"Well good news is that the book has arrived. Come and get it as soon as you can."

"OK. I'm actually nearby so, I'll come by half an hour. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah sure," Tuskon replied, although he was surprised that she was nearby.

The phone ended and Tukson went back inside, but before he could Alex asked, "Got an old friend of yours coming here?"

"Yeah her name is Blake, she is a student at the Beacon". Tukson replied.

Alex didn't budge and stood where he was, he later went outside to take his break.

Later that day Blake entered the store. She wore her usual outfit. She went straight to Tukson and got her book. They were having a pleasant talk, till Alex interrupted them as he was done with his break. As he entered the room Blake's eyes sent a sharp gaze at the man.

Tukson noticed this and introduced them, "Alex! This is Blake Belladona, and Blake meet Alex Black"

Both of them greeted each other and Alex left them in to talk, but they were interrupted again as the door opened again. This time three girls entered, one was wearing a white jacket with a white top, white battle skirt with matching shoes, white hair tied at one side of her head and a rapier tied at the side of her waist. The second was a blond with lilac eyes, wearing a red tank top inside showing off with a bit cleavage covered with her khaki jackets, two gauntlets on each wrist, and black shorts surrounded by another khaki jacket tied on her waist and a khaki boots. The third was a small girl with black hair and the edge of her hair with red streaks, a black dress matching with her hair design, red cape with a hoodie, silver eyes, and long black leggings with matching boots and a rose emblem on her waist.

As soon as they arrived Tukson was going to go with his habit, but before he could Blake interrupted him, "Tukson, meet my teammates. Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and our team leader Ruby Rose."

Tukson at that moment silently grieved for her as she has to be in a team with a 'Schnee'. But was interesting that this little girl Ruby was the leader instead of the 'Schnee'. He wondered if there were any leadership issues or ego clashes with those two.

"Hi..." was the only thing coming out of the team and even that was from Ruby.

"What are we doing here again?" Schnee said. It was obvious that she was no different.

She looked around the store as if she was trying to find something or someone. Till she asked Tukson, "I saw a guy coming here. White hair grim expression. Know him?"

"Ah! you mean Alex? He Alex there is someone to meet you!" Tukson said loudly.

Alex emerged from inside. Even though on normal days he often looked angry/sad, today he looked rather pissed.

"You know this guy Ruby?" , Yang asked.

"Yeah, he was the guy who helped me in that robbery that night against Roman Torchwick."

"You never told me you took Torchwick out?" ,Tukson asked

"Never came into the conversation". replied Alex.

Tukson was about to ask more till Ruby interrupted while taking out her scroll (was everyone going to interrupt him today?).

"So, how did you do this?" , Ruby asked as she was showing video footage of Alex dodging a psychic rope controlled by Glynda in mid-air.

_That_ got everyone's attention. Tukson was now _afraid_ of Alex. _Just what was he? How did he do that? and What is he doing here?_

"As soon as I came into contact with that thing I used a simple leg move to spin in the air."

That didn't please anyone. Especially not Tukson, till now he was the only one who knew Alex didn't possess Aura(unfortunate of him Oz and his allies already knew it). He also noticed that Alex was acting tense as if he was going to be in trouble now.

"Is that it?" Alex asked now feeling annoyed and kind of threatening, and with that everyone in the room after hearing this gulped, as if they were about to awaken a monster.

"Wow! Someone is having a bad time eh..?", Yang said nervously

"No, he acts that was way only." , Tukson answering on behalf of Alex

"Then I'm not going to spend any more time here if this guy is going to behave like this.", Weiss being _Weiss_

"Okay! One last thing. Never got your name? I mean I heard it when you talked to Ozpin, buuuuut I forgot about that so...", Ruby asked. Garou felt relieved after hearing this and took a deep breath.

"Alex. Alex Black."

Ruby was uncertain of the name but after getting all that she wanted she left the store with her other teammates(excluding Blake). Alex went back inside, and Blake and Tukson started talking.

Later Blake left and now puzzled Tukson went to check on Alex, he had some questions for him. Alex was managing the records inside and, without looking at Tukson he closed his eyes and spoke, "I know you have some questions for me... but let me tell you I don't have answers for all of them".

"Like that stunt you pulled, the thugs you beat at the blink of an eye or the fight that night?"

Alex stopped, his face giving an expression of shock, he lifted his head and looked at Tukson. Tukson raised his hands in submission, "Look I'm not gonna ask you all of this, but what I wanna know is that what is killing you from the inside?"

Alex stayed quiet, but he never gave his answer. Tukson seeing him troubled gave up, he didn't want to give him a hard time, "Okay, okay. I give up." but as he was leaving he gave one last look at Alex and went to do the rest of the work.

*Later that evening*

Tukson closed the book shop and walked along side Alex. The sky was black and the broken moon shone brightly in the sky. Tukson still thinking about Alex walked in the streets. Suddenly Alex stopped and looked around, he spoke, "Someone's here. I would recommend you to take those claws of yours to fight."

Tukson looked at Alex _HE KNOWS ABOUT ME!? _but that was beside the point as suddenly he saw Alex getting pierced from his back by a stinger of a scorpion tail. The tail then raised Alex and slammed him onto a nearby wall facefirst. Tukson looked behind him and saw a scorpion faunus, who was wearing a white jacket and matching lower with two weapons on his hands looking at them with a malicious grin.

Tukson knew this was about to get ugly.

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 9-Garou

**_Garou:_**

Tukson was having a hard time dealing with that scorpion faunus. Even when he used to be a White Fang member he never fought people of his caliber. He had to fight this one smartly, Garou was knocked out and this guy had poison tipped weapons. He tried to avoid every single strike the other guy threw at him, he dodged them, but he couldn't land a hit to him. Suddenly there was a shot fired and nearly misses Tukson's head by a mere inch. He stumbles back, and seeing this the scorpion faunus manages to finally get a hit on Tukson. Tukson stumbles back, he now knew that this was the end. Not only he was fighting a skilled fighter he was also surrounded by snipers, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He raised his fist and now that he was poisoned he knew he wouldn't last long. The scorpion faunus licked his lips his smirk turning into a malicious smile he readied his weapon and dashed to strike him.

The attacker couldn't move, his tail got somehow stuck. He turned around and what he saw made his eyes widened, even Tukson was shocked to see what he saw. It was a man his eyes glowing yellow in the night and the moon shining against his back , his one feet on ground and one on the tail, and the only thing they could see was a black silhouette but they were sure it was him. It was Garou.

* * *

He lost his focus, his visions got blurry, time was slowing down as if time was crawling and then everything went black leaving poor Tukson to fend for himself. His time after his defeat by that Caped Baldy left him devastated and sloppy, but this was beyond his imagination.

Garou opened his eyes but what he saw was nothing. It was pitch black. He stood up and surprisingly he was alright. He was wondering where he was. He walked for a bit till he saw a familiar figure, it was his other self. The monsterous other self. This wasn't anyplace. This was his very own mind.

"Hello there ", the monster smiled and said to taunt Garou.

Garou didn't respond there was a dead silence between them. Till the monster walked to shorten the distance between them. The monster was still smiling, "So, now what? You gonna die here and also let that poor faunus die? I don't think you will die considering how much you have endured haven't you'", the monster started circling Garou "I didn't knew you were such a -"

Garou had enough of it and slammed his feet right at the monsters face sending him to a quite a good distance. The monster rises up still smirking it goes straight for Garou and hold him single handedly by his throat and lifted him off the ground. Even though this was going on in his mind he was still thinking about what he has done. The things he did on his world, even though the Caped Baldy was ready to give him a chance he blew it. Heck even if not in his world he was given an actual chance, a place where no one knew him and he still didn't do it.

"Never thought that your death was going to be a cowardly one."

Garou ticked off, he raised both his legs and grabbed the monster's head and slammed him on the ground and got free from the monster's grasp. Both of them raised up and took a fighting stance. Garou was fed up he was not going to mess up anymore. He went first and attacked the monster and the monster also blocked some, diverted some and countered the moves. Even though before they fought and Garou lost, this time they were equals. There fight was intense. Garou sent a barrages of flowing water punches while the monster tried to dodged them all till one of them hit clear on its face. The monster threw its own barrages of punches and Garou countered them with his hands and countered it by hitting the monster again on the face. The monster started to loose its focus and to finish it all Garou threw another barrages of punches at the monster and they all managed to hit and topped it all off with a roundhouse kick straight to its face.

The monster flew a short distance and skitted on the ground. The pissed-off monster rises up and seeing this Garou took another fighting stance.

The monster smirks and vanishes. And he woke up in to the real world.

* * *

There was a tense pressure in the air. Garou's presence, his glowing stare and the pressure he released was enough to put sensitive people on choke. For everyone in the battle field the felt like they were looking in the eyes of, not a human, but a monster. A monster who was just pissed by that scorpion faunus. They all stood there for few moments till the silence was broken as a sniper shot, aimed straight for Garou's head flew past the scorpions faunus' head leaving only the sound of the air the bullet cut through. But to the attacker's dismay and everyone's shock Garou caught the bullet with his finger, and from his hand threw it with such a powerful force and accuracy that the bullet flew back faster than it came and went straight into the scope of the rifle hitting straight into the shooter's eye, killing whoever was on the other side.

The scorpion faunus, only guided by his instincts wanted to run away, but he couldn't. Not just because Garou had his foot planted on its tail but his legs refused to work. Garou lifted his foot off the tail, placed it back behind the other leg and using the same leg gave the scorpion faunus a swing kick straight at his chest. The kick was so strong that the faunus' aura break, flew through a wall before crashing onto another wall and comically got stuck onto it.

Many people surrounded Garou, they were the members of the White Fang. They circled him ignoring Tukson, and all of them attacked at once. Garou used his inhumane reflexes dodged everything, bullets sword strikes but when he went to attack his hands phased right through them.

_Illusions!? Dammit. _He thought.

But for everyone who was not seeing the illusions, were baffled at the display of the skill Garou possessed. A girl fair skin with raven black hair, ember eyes, and wearing a red dress, the same one who was with Torchwick that night, a guy fair skin with grey hair and eyes, and grey shirt with grey jacket with black pant and shoes fixed with a gun, and a girl, mint green hair red eyes, and dark skin quite revealing green clothes and two hook like weapons convertible to a gun, and some other members of the White Fang, only a handful were all watching him with horror. _Just what was this guy!?_

Garou stopped not moving an inch he stood in the ground. The mint green haired girl realised he saw through her illusions but she kept it on still, for them to have an advantage. The ember eyed girl created a bow and arrow and shot straight towards at Garou, the mint haired girl made it invisible for Garou to see but he caught it. Then the raven black haired girl gave an order that felt suicidal for everyone all charged in. Even with the mint haired girl creating illusions to get an upper hand Garou was still able to dodge everything thrown at him. They couldn't even touch him.

With Garou it was a different case for him he felt like he was facing an army but he ignored all that. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take the spotlight. The change in air around him, the vibration in the ground, he felt it all and then moved. Even his instincts shouted many times and helped him avoid attacks. But they weren't helping him on the offensive side. Then he did one thing which was going to get a massive attention to him if anyone saw it. Unknown to him all the cameras in the place were on a loop by the people who were attacking him. He had no choice. He jumped high in the sky leaving a small crater behind, and using Fist of Whirling Wind he propelled himself back to the ground. Everybody down there got the idea what was going to happen and backed away a little.

They underestimated the monster's strength. When he crashed he caused an earthquake and shoot the entire place. It left a big crater and everyone got stumbled back and fell on the ground.

Tukson forgot that there he was poisoned because of the carnage, but when the pain hit him he remembered. Garou looked at him and quickly took him by arm ever his head to support him. As they were walking more shots were fired but Garou blacked them all. He wasn't going to waste anymore time."Killing one of your kind!? How shameful" and with that Garou changed his position. He now carried Tukson by his arms since that would make it easier for him to carry. He ran so fast that not even a well trained huntsman could see him. He quickly made his way into a nearby hospital but he was late, because by the time he reached the hospital, Tukson closed his eyes.

Tukson was dead


	11. Chapter 10-Ozpin

**_Ozpin_**

When Ozpin got the news that there was an assault he wasn't surprised, but when he saw the people who were assaulted he was surprised and arranged a car to meet them.

He went straight to the police station where the 'victims' were placed. Ozpin, being one of the most influential person in Remnant got access to meet the 'victims'. When he looked through the mirror into the room he saw Garou, sitting on a stool. The scene didn't felt the same when Ozpin may Garou for the first time. With his cane on his hands and two police personnel accompanying him he went through the door.

Just Ozpin entered the room Garou lifted his head. Ozpin noticed that this time he was sad and his eyes showed regret, not only that but he would also have some questions. Ozpin keeping a neutral face went ahead for the table, but not towards a chair for him, but towards Garou. He read the reports, about the death of a faunus named Tukson, he thought that the death might have done something to him, emotionally. To support him Ozpin placed his hands on Garou's shoulders.

In a matter of seconds Garou seemed to vanish, both the guards in the room got knocked out of conscious and Ozpin found himself slammed towards a wall with a hand on his throat. When he got his senses back he saw that it was Garou.

"Who. Were. They?", was the only thing Garou asked.

The guards outside seeing this came barging into the room to help the headmaster of Beacon but as they entered the room, Garou turned his head and looked at them. The guards froze up, because the entire room was filled with fear, which was being emitted by Garou. Ozpin felt that fear as well, but the only thing that was allowing him to move was his experience with Salem.

"Tell me now", this time Garou's voice was darker and more scarier. Ozpin didn't wanted to tell him, about her. He didn't trust him, who was he where did he come from and most importantly. WHY?

"We don't know anything about the people who attacked you. We didn't get the footage of the happenings during that time. Someone set cameras during that time on a video loop.", was the only thing Ozpin could say.

"Don't bullshit me Ozpin. I know you them. You know her. And I'm gonna ask you one more time. Who. Were. They?"

Ozpin looked around himself and saw the horrifying looks on the police. He motioned them to keep calm.

"Not here, but if you truly want to know, about everything then would you please come with me to the academy?"

Garou looked at Ozpin for quite a while released him from his grasp. Ozpin and Garou looked into each other's eyes.

"Okay, but you will have to tell me everything", Garou replied.

Ozpin took Garou from the police station to the Beacon Academy. When they both landed on near the school grounds they met Glynda Goodwitch, who was waiting for them. The professors and the former Hero Hunter went towards the school and went into the building. Ozpin turned his head to see Garou, and all he saw was how Garou was scanning his surroundings. They soon reached an elevator and used it to reach the the headmaster's office. Just as they entered the office, Garou's scroll rang. Garou lifted his scroll from his pocket and answered the call.

During that time Ozpin went to his seat and Glynda stood at the right side of him, Garou finished his call and took the chair in the other side of the table.

"Garou, where are you from?", Ozpin stated the conversation

"Why should I tell you anything?", Garou replied

"Because if you won't answer my questions then I won't answer yours"

"tth... Great", Garou muttered under his breadth. Ozpin could see the tension rising in the room, but eventually the former Hero Hunter gave in and answered ,"What if I told you that I was from another world?"

Hearing this Glynda and Ozpin looked at Garou with a skeptical look. Ozpin in his lifetime saw magic, great technology and the power of Gods so this could be diverted but since he saw Garou interacting with her he couldn't be sure, but alas same couldn't be said for Glynda, she didn't believe a single word in this sentence.

"Let's assume you are", Ozpin said, getting a look from Glynda ,"but, how can you prove this"

"Since you have a large database as the CCT tower, gland several cameras in the city I can assume that you should be capable of recording every single individuals existence in this world. If you have then you must know that I don't exist in any of those records"

"We can assure you Garou that there have been times when people often go unnoticed or gets their records removed by 'individuals'. Then how can you prove your self?", Glynda asked she still couldn't believe what he said.l

"Okay... I know that you people have technology to see how much aura a person has, as you people use it to measure aura during tournaments. Use that on me and you will notice that I don't have any aura to pull those 'stunts' I 'performed' and if you don't believe the footage allow me to demonstrate you with a live 'performance' ", Garou said as he rose up from his chair, startling Glynda into taking a fighting stance.

Ozpin raised his right arm to stop Glynda to escalate matters. Glynda stopped but still felt uncomfortable, while Garou was just standing in front of them.

"Please, we already know all that. Okay then, let us assume that what you are saying is true. Then please tell us, how could you perform such feats", Ozpin asked

"I trained, physical training", Garou stated as he was still standing

"There is no possible way for anyone to do those inhumane feats with just physical training", Glynda said, she just couldn't believe all this

"Trust me. Where I come from there are many people who can get as strong as me with just training. Plus I am not talking about your 'advance' training, I am talking about hardcore bone crushing training. The person who trained me was in his 80's and I bet he could still turn a Leviathan to dust with his bare hands and still could whip every single huntsmen and huntresses butt"

This statement made Ozpin even more curious about Garou, if there was any possibility of what he said was true then he might have a chance to take her down, if she attacks, but poor Glynda even though she wasn't showing it, her head was spinning with all this talk, and Ozpin felt sorry for her.

"Okay then, assuming all this is true, can you tell us who sent you here?"

"Don't know", Garou was getting impatient

"Then how are you here?"

"Don't know"

"Then I'm sorry Garou, I don't think I can trust you with the information you want if you can't cooperate, since your claims are quite far fetched", Ozpin said as he thought that Garou was lying about his origins, the only thing troubling him was who was he, how was he here, and what was his purpose. But the most troubling part was that he couldn't get a read on this guy, just frustration was visible otherwise nothing

Suddenly the table in front of Ozpin flipped and once again in a blinding speed Garou grabbed Ozpin by the neck and slammed him into the window behind him, with only one hand creating a web designed cracks on the humongous window. Glynda too couldn't react at the moment, but she got stunned at the moment it all happened.

"Listen here you old geezer. What I told you was true. Now if you don't answer my question I will throw you out of this window, and if you still stay alive trust me, I'll make sure you get you a one way ticket", Garou said as he pushed Ozpin harder against the window causing a bigger crack.

Glynda tried to attack Garou from behind, but Garou somehow managed to break her aura and knock her out with his free hand which was moving with a circular crimson blur. Ozpin knew he was outmatched and even big numbers, couldn't take Garou out, but still he didn't want to let Garou know of these sensitive information. Then something clicked in Ozpin's mind.

"Tell me Garou, have you ever heard any fairy tales?", Ozpin asked

"Eh...?", was the only thing Garou say.


	12. Chapter 11-Glynda

**_Glynda_**

Glynda woke up with a headache. She was sure he was unarmed and was quite a distance away from her but still that guy was able to knock her out, but before she got knocked she remembered Garou moving his hands with a crimson blur. But her thoughts got on a hold, right now she also remembered that Baron also held Ozpin by the neck. She quickly looked around but only saw Ozpin lying on the ground, his aura also shattered but he still being conscious, hardly.

She somehow managed to crawl towards the intercom system and called for medical help, just before both of them collapsed again.

It took them a night to at least, to get back into walking condition. The doctor also advised them not to do any extensive physical labour and also told them to use their semblance at minimum, only for a day, since they were experienced huntsmen and aura helps in fast healing. Thanks to Ozpin the last night's commotion was also kept a secret and thankfully since it was late night no one knew about last night and they both didn't talk anything about till everything got 'fine'.

When everything got 'settled' they returned to their respective tasks for the day. Ozpin was signing some documents when Glynda came into Ozpin's office for some answers.

"If you want to know how long were you knocked out, I can only say a few minute, and when he just left you woke up", Ozpin started before Glynda could even say anything.

"Okay then, what happened?"

"A little chat"

"Ozpin, with all due respect, what happened last night was not 'a little chat'", Glynda was getting frustrated with this

"... I told him about her"

Glynda lost her mind and eyes widened, "You what!?", was the only thing she could say at the moment.

"Yes, Glynda you heard me right, but I didn't tell him about the existence of the Maidens and the relics"

"You told him about _her_!? What were you thinking Ozpin!?", Glynda was losing her mind, and Ozpin just sat there like nothing is going on.

"I just followed the end of our bargain as he did"

"I still don't believe what he said was true"

"Trust me Glynda, in my many lives I have seen magic and gods, and believing in a separate universe where being exists could be a possibility", Ozpin explained

"If you told him about her, then why not about the Maiden and the Relics?"

"He wasn't interested. What he was interested in was who was she, what she possess, her powers and where does she live"

"Wait, is he planning to take her head on!?"

"I thought the same thing, but since he is still in Vale, I can't be sure"

"Did anything else happened?"

"I tried to negotiate, with him to join us, but he refused it. It seems that he is a person who wants it to do it himself"

"We don't know anything about him. Even if we take it that he is from another world, we still don't know what he did back there. Then there is still a possibility that he might join her."

"I'm sure that last thing won't happen Glynda."

"How?"

"Even though I couldn't read him, but I could see in his eyes... that he is dedicated to take her out."

"I will go with you on this one Ozpin, but I don't trust him a single bit."

With this Glynda left Ozpin and went outside his office. She was frustrated with Ozpin's decision, how could a responsible man like him take rash actions like this. They knew nothing of his past and he still told him about her, but what she didn't know the talk that happened last night. Ozpin was still hiding some details regarding last night and she knew it, but since Ozpin is not. She wanted to talk to Garou herself but she knew that if she went hostile he would take her out in seconds, but right now she had more important matters at hand. The Vytal Festival was about to begin and she had preparations to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I can get a little disappointing, therefore I apologise for this weird and boring chapter. In my defence, I am currently giving my full focus on the next chapter on my other story.**

**PS: There still could be moments where I can still show some disappointments.**


	13. Chapter 12-Nightmare II

_**Nightmare-II**_

"You are nothing more than a disgrace!", the monster said as he repeatedly punched Garou

One night has passed since Tukson died, but his death's heaviest toll has been taken by Garou. Even though he tried everything in his power to save him, he failed and now, his monster-self came to pay a visit.

"You wanted to be a hero... but you chose the path of a monster", the monster repeated the words that the Caped Baldy said after defeating Garou,"Is this how you are going to be a hero!?"

Garou rose up and before he could even look, the monster punched Garou repeatedly in his torso and finished with a roundhouse to the face. Garou flew a few meters and crashed on the ground. The monster continued its taunts and told Garou how could he never be a hero, but he was fed up with this bullshit. He tried to raise himself a bit and suddenly the images of the kid whom he saved back in Monster HQ flashed across, he remembered how the kid treated _him_ as a hero instead of other guys.

"Don't tell me _that _makes you a hero", the monster says in reference to the kid.

Garou takes an athletic position and lunges at the monster like a beast. Grabbing the monster, Garou pushes it to an extent but the monster plants his feet in the ground and throws Garou by the waist, up in the darkness. Garou attains the maximum height and sees the monster straight at him, he forms a 'X' from his arms and blocks a punch from the monster. Before the monster could throw another punch Garou sends a volley of attacks of his own. The monster is overwhelmed by this and is sent crashing down the ground. Mid-air Garou used Whirling Wind through his heels and crashes down like a missile on the monster with a Flowing Water Fist, but till then the monster rises from the ground and counter-attacks with a punch of his own. Garou using his knuckles, pushes himself away from the monster and takes a spot on the ground.

Both of them look into each other's eye, piercing yellow eyes meeting the dark hollow eyes, and then they both took a battle stance. They both dashed at each other and exchanged blows, the scene was like that a stream of blue and red streaks going forward but were getting interrupted each time they went certain forward.

"How pitiful. I'm not even using my full strength and you still can't even touch me", taunted the monster

Garou caught the monster's arm with his left hand and pulled him a little closer and uses his right hand to send and punch into its face, but the monster does the same and punches him straight in the face. When the punches meet its mark they both stumble back, the effect of punch of Garou was less effective than the monster's. They both stumble back but even before Garou could stand normally, the monster again sent a barrage of punches at him. Garou blocked them all. This reminded him of a time how he brutally defeated that B-Class hero wearing a green tracksuit and glasses.

"Even after all the things that you did", the monster continued, "do you still think you can be a HERO!?"

Garou knew that he would be defeated but he wasn't going to give up that easily, not only in defeating this monster but also on his new goal. He opened his arms and let its fist come closer to him. As its fist was near to his face he ducked and gave a leg sweep to the monster. The monster lost its balance and Garou found an opening and attacked the monster with his full might. Using Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist he punched the monster over and over again. The effect was seen, the monster started forming cracks and finally turned into dust as it shattered releasing light which engulfed Garou.

* * *

Garou wakes up and takes a look around. It was early in the morning, he looked at the clock and it read 8:00 AM. He took a deep breadth and got up from his bed. The place he rented wasn't that great but it was enough for Garou. He went straight to his scroll and plugged it out from the charging port and went through his contacts. He scrolled down till he sees a contact name 'Ozpin' and calls it. The call connects but not after few rings.

"Hello?", the man on the other side speaks

"I'm in", Garou replies,"but don't take me as a team player. I work solo"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Come on guys no reviews!? Even though I posted like two chapters. I know the quality content has decreased but still people. Please leave reviews for my chapters it encourages me to write more, I know these are tough times so please, stay in stay safe enjoy and please leave reviews.**


	14. Chapter 13-Garou

**Author's Note:**

**Come on guys no reviews!? Even though I posted like two chapters. I know the quality content has decreased but still people. Please leave reviews for my chapters it encourages me to write more, I know these are tough times so please, stay in stay safe enjoy and please leave reviews****.**

* * *

_**Garou-**_

He was pissed.

Even though he told Ozpin he is ready to work with them, he still wasn't told what to do. Since that brief _chat_, Garou understood how powerful Salem was. Even though she controls Grimm(which were nothing for him) her magic powers were things he never experienced. Even though back in his world there were people who had power, none of them seem to use magic which made him wonder what could she have under her sleeves. But right now, he will have to do what he used to do. Since, Tukson died his shop closed meaning he was free during this time of the day and only had to work during night at Junior's. Things were simpler back then, all he needed was to walk around and luckily he would find heroes to hunt, if not then there was the Hero Almanac to find heroes, if he felt hungry, he would have to just do a dine-n-dash.

Garou walked around the city for the first time in a long time. He walked around the shores as ships came and went, he stopped on his tracks as he saw a destroyed shop surrounded by police personnel. He walked towards the shop and looked at the wreckage.

Garou looked at the shop and then at the policemen and asked,"What happened here?"

"White Fang came here and robbed the shop", the policeman replied

"What did they take?"

"Dust. Only dust. This the third time this week", the policeman looked at his partner, "why would they need this much dust for anyway?"

Hearing this Garou went away from the cops and went for his home. He took his scroll out from his pocket and started searching for all the White Fang raids so far and took note of all the Dust shops in Vale and nearby areas. He spent his entire noon in figuring out their next target and finally with an assumption he went. Ozpin didn't tell him to get interfere with the crimes and fortunately for him, he wasn't the one to wait for shit to happen.

* * *

Later that night in the streets of Vale an old man just re-opened his shop 'From Dust till Dawn', and after getting his stocks of Dust refilled, he wasn't looking for trouble. Unless the trouble knocks his door. The goons from the White Fang came in bursting through the door and started looting his shop. The old man was scared and hid beneath the counter, he knew that the White Fang only took Dust recently and they were not looking for money, so if he gets lucky he might get out unharmed.

As he kept himself hidden he heard one of the members saying,"Hey who are you?"

As the old man kept wondering about it but soon he started hearing some crashes and one grunts followed by groans. The man kept his head down, as he again heard some conversations.

"P-Pl-Please don't kill me", one guy spoke

"I won't. Just tell me where do you keep all the dust you steal", another voice said it

"I'll take you their, but please don't kill me"

The old man got up from his counter and looked at the scene, thinking that his shop got wrecked, he got surprised that what happened was that all the White Fang members were knocked down and some are laid near the wall, but the shop was fine whoever it was or they were who saved him, left the scene leaving no sign.

* * *

Garou was grabbing the the White Fang member by his collar as he ran through the streets of Vale to reach where the hideout of the White Fang really is. After reaching a warehouse near the docks, Garou dropped the White Fang member on the ground. The White Fang member was wearing the White Fang uniform and was in his early teens had one distinguishing feature and that was his white tail.

"So, this is the place huh?", Garou asked as he looked at the warehouses, which seemed empty but there were some other White Fang members patrolling the area.

"Yes, this is the place", the White Fang member replied as he was getting up from the floor and heavily panting

"Doesn't look so crowded as I expected it to, where's the rest of them _brat?_"

"Huh?", the 'Brat' looked carefully at Garou

"Yeah, wheres the rest of them?", Garou said not moving his head

"Listen here you _human_. I don't know who you are but I'm not a _b__rat_", the White Fang member

"I call you whatever I want", Garou said as he turned his head towards the 'Brat' as he growled,"is that clear"

The poor 'Brat' was frozen by fear, afraid he was of this man, "Yeah"

"Now, wheres the rest of them?", Garou asked looking back at the docks

"Ahem...", the 'Brat' regained his senses and looked at the scene, "Look I don't know if you can see but there are few guards on the ground and the rest should be inside the other warehouses. There are only few people protecting the supply, more will come when the Bullhead arrives to take the shipment"

"Roman?"

"That guy should be inside. He likes to play safe", the 'Brat' said with a little venom in his voice, then he realizes, "wait. How do you know he is working with us"

"Because he is outside with a little girl carrying a parasol", replied Garou

"What!?", the 'brat' looked carefully at the docks and noticed that there _was_ Roman on the ground with his _bodyguard._ He looked back at Garou with astonished look as he himself wasn't able to properly see the scene, "How can you even see them? Are you a Faunus as well?"

Garou didn't shift his focus from the scene,"I'm a human, my senses are just strong". He partially lied, he _was_ human but ever since he became a monster during Hero Association's assault on Monster Association, he was unsure of himself.

"Ok", the 'brat' replied, but he still was skeptical of him.

Garou took his scroll out of his pocket and sent a text to Ozpin regarding what is happening and what is about to happen.

"If you don't wanna get caught in what I'm about to do, then you should get out of this place now", Garou said as he finished his text

"Huh?"m, the 'Brat', looked at Garou with confusion,"why?"

Garou didn't reply and went headfirst into the scene and started his massacre. He went inside and moved at such great speeds that it was hard to react for the White Fang members. Soon all the White Fang members were laid on the ground, they had injuries but they were not dead. He looked back the spot where the 'brat' was and motioned him to get out if he didn't want to join them. As he saw the 'Brat' run away he went back to continue

* * *

After few hours the entire Vale police department came and looked at the scene followed by some ambulance to take the injured, but they saw no signs of Garou. Just beaten White Fang members followed Roman Torchwick and his bodyguard Neo.

Garou looked at the scene from far away and went to his home, but before he could reach home he got a call from Ozpin. He took the call and placed and answered the call.

"Honestly speaking I didn't expected your work to be quite _barbaric_", the Ozpin started

"I didn't just beat them Ozpin", Garou replied, "I made sure to crush them enough that they would think twice before holding a blade"

"There are other ways to accomplish things Garou"

"Next time I'll try to keep things less _barbaric. _Oh... and no need to interrogate Torchwick I already got everything out of him"

"Huhh...", Ozpin was quite worried because of this, "I wouldn't recommend talking about this on call"

"I'll meet you at your office at 12 o'clock ", with this Garou cancelled the call and went to his home to get a short rest.


	15. Chapter 14-Garou

**Author's Note:**

**From now on some of the chapters will be focused only on Garou**

* * *

**_Garou-_**

He preferred to go there by foot since that would have been faster, but given his sloppyness he took no chance of seeking attention and took a Bullhead for Beacon. When he entered the premises many students were going here and there since it was there break time at the acaademy. Even though he didn't want to but he got several stares from the students and staff along his way and but not much to make him uncomfortable. He read about the Beacon Academy after he met Ozpin for the first time and even though he came here before, it was during night time when most people won't notice so during that time the Academy was practicaly empty. He walked straight towards the reception of the school ignoring all the gazes including when Ruby was calling him by the name 'Alex'(he still hated that name though).

The receptionist was a male Faunus with antelope horns wearing a black coat over a white shirt, when he saw Garou coming towards him, he asked,"How may I help you?"

Garou looked at him and replied,"I have an appointment with Professor Ozpin"

"May I see your ID?", the receptionist replied kindly

Garou took his scroll out from his pocket and showed his ID to the receptionist. He waited till the guy on the chair double checked it, especially since he was here to meet the headmaster of one of the most prestigious academy. The Faunus handed him over his scroll and pointed towards the door of the elevator.

"You may go now"

Garou without any reply went to the elevator and pressed the floor where Ozpin's office was. The elevator's door closed and music started playing, even though it was quite a smooth music it was always the same music, and after some time the elevator's door opened and he entered the headmaster's office. Ozpin was sitting in his desk sipping coffee from his mug and looking at the holographic projection on desk and on one side there was an open window where there was a red eyed crow sitting over there. When Ozpin saw Garou coming from the corer of his eyes, he closed the holographic projection and turned his head towards Garou with a calming facial expression and tone he started the conversation, "Welcome Garou, I suppose you have something to tell?"

Garou's facial expression didn't change,"Yeah, but first", as he turned his head towards one corner of the room ,"it would be good for you to get out"

Ozpin's eyes narrow down at Garou as from the dark part of the office Glynda came out with a surprised look on her face.

"What? Scared of me? Don't worry, I wont hurt you this time.", said Garou with a smirk on his face

Glynda didn't give any response, and stood besides Ozpin and Garou's head turned back towards Ozpin. The room was filled with tension, and it always occurred whenever Garou stood in front of them but still the only ones in the room with calmness were Ozpin and surprisingly Garou himself.

"Let me assure you that we only want to talk", Ozpin said assuring Garou and Glynda,"so, shall we continue"

The smirk on Garou's face vanished and he told,"Roman was only a pawn. He was ordered by some woman named Cinder, she is also accompanied by two children. He didn't know about them though. Till now, all he was told was to get all the Dust available and store it in warehouses near the docks till further orders"

Ozpin was wondering about it, if what he thought was correct then something big is about to go down, but at the same time he was relieved that they put a hold on there plan.

"Well it's look like that we can relax a bit. Right?", Ozpin said

"No, unfortunately some of the stolen Dust was taken by some of the White Fang members led by Adam Taurus, after that he don't know where and why"

Ozpin sighed, and looked at Glynda who looked back. Earlier they they don't seem to find any relation to her but this still this was bad for Beacon and Vale, but now as Garou told Ozpin about them being 'pawn', things were going downhill.

Ozpin asked, "Did he know anything about the people who gave him orders, perchance?"

Garou answered, "He told me that the boy and the girl was a mystery to him since they met only once, but, the girl is mint haired, dark skinned and has red eyes, the boy had fair skin and grey hair, black eyes and resembles to a guy named Marcus Black. As for Cynder, he met her often, she is fair skinned, amber eyes black hair that reached her waists, has a black tattoo on her back and most of the times wears red dress", Garou turned his gaze towards Glynda, "The day you took Ruby, that girl who threw fire was Cinder"

Just as Garou said 'Ruby' the black crow at the window jerked a little and had it's eyes wide opened. Garou took a note to this but didn't say anything. He then looked at the scenery which was reaction between Ozpin and Glynda.

"It looks like we found the 'false maiden'" Glynda", Ozpin said as the two people and the crow in the room got a bit of a relief.

"Whats a maiden?", Garou asked.

The people and a crow in the room got tense, as they remembered that Ozpin didn't tell him the whole thing. Ozpin quickly regained his posture and said, "You see Garou that this world has 'some' people that weild magic a-"

"Like you and her", Garou interrupts

"Yes, but still there are some individual who weild it. They are called maidens, there are four of them to be exact. They wield powers, but when they die their powers are transferred to the next person whom they think of in their final moments. This only happens between women, this called maidens"

"And you believe that Cinder is one of the four"

"Yes and no. The thing is that one of the Maiden was attacked and somehow half of her powers were taken away. While this seems to be impossible for you it truly what happened to her. So for the powers not to fall in wrong hands we are in search for her for some time"

"What happened to the real Maiden?"

"She is medical care. Ever since the attack on the her she has been unconscious"

"So, if she dies then you are afraid that her powers may go to the false maiden"

"Yes that, and we also need of another heir to the power of maiden"

"How will you do it? The powers can only be transferred by the methods you said, even if you try to get an heir for that power the chances of the one on the bed to see the face is pretty slim. How are going to solve that problem?"

Glynda turned her head towards Ozpin. Everyone, including the crow and except Garou and Ozpin were sweating with horror. Waiting for the answer Garou turned his eyes at the crow to inspect it a little. Ozpin took a notice of this and before Garou would raise suspect on the bird, he quickly answered, "We are currently working on that"

"Ok", replied Garou still looking at the bird.

For some reason the bird in room and Garou were staring at each other, but when Garou saw it's eyes they showed nervousness. Why? He may not know... for now. He turned his gaze back towards Ozpin where both the people were nervous right now.

"Got any other secrets to share?", Garou asked

"Not for now", Ozpin replied

Garou knew what he meant. He wasn't trusted well enough to know all the secrets, let it be the reason of existence of maidens or that bird, but even he knew that trust is earned and there will be a time when secrets will be revealed. He turned around and went for the elevator to exit the office. When he left, the tension in the office was also gone and then the teachers left a sigh of relief. When Garou exited the elevator he found that the school grounds weren't crowded anymore. He peacefully went and took a bullhead to go for Vale. Even though he had busted a place there was nothing to do anymore.

* * *

Garou entered Vale and felt quite hungry. Even though he knew how to cook he still preferred eating outside. He went to a shop named "A Simple Wok" and ordered a big bowl of noodle. As he started eating the food someone sat beside him. When it looked at Garou it said, "It's you?"

Garou turned his head and looked at the person. It was a white haired kid who looked like to be in his early teens, with piercing yellow eyes like him but face not like him. He was wearing brown jacket over his white round neck shirt, he was wearing white shoes and simple blue denim, but there was one thing that caught Garou's attention was his white tail. He then recognized the kid but ignored him at his face started slurping his noodles and continued ignoring the 'Brat'.


	16. Chapter 15-Garou

**Garou-**

"Hey! Listen to me! tchh can't believe I'm doing this", the 'Brat' said as he chased Garou through the streets of Vale.

He was just enjoying a meal and he had to run into this kid. More like he ran into Garou since Garou was the one sitting and enjoying his meal. Garou, because of 'Brat' had to quickly eat his lunch and got away leaving the faunus running after him empty-stomach. Garou kept walking ignoring 'Brat' till he reached a public park, where, luckily no one was there. Went to the park and saw a vending machine. He put some lien into it and took two cans of cola sat on the nearby bench and opened one of the cans and started drinking it.

"A-are you trying to torture me by drinking cola in front of a hungry faunus?", 'Brat' asked as his stomach growled loud enough to make a Beowolf shy.

Garou emptied the can in seconds and threw it in a bin quite far away with a perfect accuracy, "Not my problem. You were the one who followed me empty stomach", Garou started to answer him

"Huh!?", 'Brat' was surprised that he talked, even if what he said was true , "So, now you are talking", he said in an irritating tone.

"Why were you chasing me anyway?"

"Because you interfered with White Fang's business!", 'Brat' shouted later realizing what he said in the public. He started looking around himself in panic. The boy's focus shifted back towards Garou with even more irritating look on his face but when he later remembered last night he calmed down a bit and said, "Forget about it. So, who are you? Some sort of Huntsman?"

"No", a simple answer from Garou

"Then what a mercenary?"

"No"

"Then who are you?"

"A guy who just wants to do something good 'brat'"

The kid got irritated at the last word and shouted, "I have a name okay!"

"Don't care", the former Hero Hunter replied.

At this point 'Brat' gave up on him in this regard, but still he is the one who has led him to his current predicament.

"You know, because of your 'stunt' at the docks the White Fang tried to check on all the people who got caught and thanks to _you_ they have labeled me a traitor since I didn't get caught and for them was possibly the one who leaked the info", said 'Brat' what he said was true though even though it was forceful, "looks like I'm next"

"What did you mean by that?", Garou asked with a slight interest

'Brat' said, "Yeah. You see since I'm a traitor now they will finish me", the tone of the boy turned a little sad, but Garou was shocked to hear this, "They do this to every member who knows too much about the White Fang no matter whether they are good or not. Many of them have been killed and they left because how the Fang started working some even told me to get out before it was too late. Tch... still can't believe it they would shed their own kind's blood for this"

'Brat' just stood there thinking about what to do. Garou on the other hand remembered something regarding 'that' night. He looked at 'brat' and asked, "Tell me. Was there a guy named Tukson who used to be a member of the White Fang?"

'Brat' looked at Garou with confusion, "Yes, he was one of the members who left after seeing how the Fang worked under new _management._ He told me to leave before it was too late", Garou felt a sudden flow of anger and regret inside his body and 'brat' saw this and felt nervous, "How do you know that name?"

Garou stood up and opened the other can of cola and drank it in one gulp. He crushed the can with his hands and threw the can into the bin with accuracy. He looked at 'brat' who was still feeling scared of Garou and asked, "Why are you sticking with me?"

'Brat's' tail lowered down and so did his expression and said, "I want to redeem myself for all the damage I did... and I thought you were some-sort of huntsmen and I though that you could help me in bringing the _old_ White Fang to come back"

Garou looked at 'brat', and what he saw was a little fear but he also saw determination, regret and himself. He said, "Why didn't you leave the Fang early on?"

"I was always beaten up just because of being a faunus, and I thought joining Fang would help it. I was damn wrong, even my friend despise me now because how Fang work, before I could leave it was just too late I knew too much"

"Like where they keep the second half of the Dust shipment?"

'Brat' looked at Garou with surprise that he knew something like this he said, "Yeah, Mt. Glenn"

Garou had a lead to their operation now. He took a scroll out of his pocket and dialed Ozpin's number. He waited and then the call was recieved

"Hello Garou", came from the other side of the call

"I have the info upon the location of the other half of the shipment of Dust. It at Mt. Glenn see you there", with this Garou ended the call and looked at 'brat' and said, "You are coming with me"

'Brat' suddenly didn't like where this was going and asked, "Whom did you just called?"

"Someone who can deal with what I'm about to do. Let's go", Garou said as he knew that it was just matter of minutes before some shit goes up or the change the place.

"Mt. Glenn is way to far away and no one is usually allowed to go there. We have to make reserva-", Garou interrupted him as he grabbed him and rocketed towards Mt. Glenn

* * *

They reached Mt. Glenn in matter of minutes and 'brat' was in shock as how did he come here so fast. Garou was a complete mystery to him and he wondered whether Garou was human or not. Garou dropped 'brat' and looked around himself. Garou ignored 'brat' and saw vast empty spaces and empty buildings as if some people used to live here and then just disappeared even though he knew the history quite well seeing this reminded him of City-Z, while 'brat' felt his stomach rumbling and puked a hefty amount at one corner.

When 'brat' came back he asked, "How did you get us here? And don't tell me its your semblance because no semblance can get you here"

"I will answer everything once we are done here", Garou replied as he scanned the area

"Since when did it get to 'we'?"

"The minute you gave me this location. Now give me precise location"

"They use the abandoned subway station as their base of operations, I know where the entrance lies. I can lead you to it"

'Brat' looked around himself to get the idea where they were in Mt. Glenn and after few minutes motioned Garou to follow him. They walked around few ruined buildings and Grimm. While they were nothing for Garou the problem was protecting 'brat', without his weapon he was sort of useless but still could hold against a Grimm for few minutes. There were more Grimm on the outskirts of Mt. Glenn but they ignored both of them and moved forward. Garou followed 'brat' till they reached a big hole in the ground. Garou asked 'brat' to stop and went to the hole just in curiosity, he found out that the hole was unnaturally deep. 'Brat' looked at the hole and said, "That must leads to the underground subway line"

Garou knew what this was supposed to be, the subway lines created by the settlement to connect to Vale safely. Then something clicked in his mind. A plan formed in his mind, a plan to take the Fang by surprised and stop them. He looked at 'brat' and took him by the collar and dragged him to the underground line as he jumped. Hell was about to lose in the underground.


	17. Bonus Chapter-II

**_Bonus Chapter II-_**

Two White Fang goons were walking in the underground tunnel. Even though anyone hardly came to this place they couldn't keep their guard down. the goons were identical because of their uniform but the distinguishing feature was that one has a crimson trail and the other had orange dog ears. The two goons stopped and looked around, feeling bored the one with the trail said, "Hey"

"Yeah", the one with the ears replied

"Do you ever wonder why are we here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it. Why _are_ we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, is there really a God... watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night"

"..."

"..."

Both of them looked at each other, the tailed faunus was _not _looking forward to get an answer like this

"What? I meant why are we out _here_, in these tunnel?", he replied as this was not the answers he expected

"Oh, uh... ", the other replied with a bit of discomfort and turned his head to look far away to ignore his face

"What was all that stuff about God?", the tailed one asked with concern

"Uh... hm?"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No"

"You sure?"

"Yeah", the other still didn't looked back

"Seriously though, why _are_ we out here? I mean-", the voice got interrupted somehow

After a bit of silence the orange eared turned around to see his companion missing. He shouted, "You know if you are pulling a prank on me it isn't working"

After getting no response he got a bit scared he said with fear, "Simmon?", but before him their were a pair of eyes which were glowing yellow in the darkness.

* * *

Back at the White Fang base in the underground tunnel there were three White Fang goons in-charge of securing the paladin. While their were several Paladin's inside the storage one of them was out shining in glory. All the three were wearing the same uniform, one has a sniper rifle in his hand and horns on his heads, the second one carried noting but has navy blue claws and the third one has a typical rifle and also had cyan cat ears. Apparently the horned and the cyan one were looking at the new Atleasian Paladin at awe while the clawed one was babbling words.

"Hey kid.", said the horned one

"Yeah?", the one with claws replied

"You're ruining the moment. Shut up", the horned guy was fed up with that rookie

"Oh. Okay. You got it man!"

"You know what? I could blow up the whole God damn world with this thing", as the horned one said thinking about it

"You know what? Forget what I said before. We can definitely pick up chicks in this thing. Probably two or three chicks at a time", the cat eared one said

The horned one looked at him baffled, "What're you gonna do with two chicks Tucker?"

Tucker turned facing towards his horned friend, "Girls are like Voltron Church. The more you can hook up, the better it gets."

Church sighed as he knew this attitude will someday be his friends downfall. He said, "Yeah I'll let you in on a little secret, I've uh... I've actually got a girl back"

Tucker now feeling interested said, "Oh yeah? Girlfriend or wife?"

Church was startled by this and said, "No man, she's just my girlfriend, ya know? We were gonna get married, but I got shipped out, and... ah, you know how it-"

"Oh well you gonna marry her when you get back right?" ,Tucker asked interrupting Church but instead of Church answering the rookie answered, " I'm not gonna get married. My dad always said 'Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?'"

Both the guys were startled at this answer and Church asked, "Hey rookie... did you just call my girlfriend a cow?"

But Tucker said, "No, I think he called her a slut!"

Angered by this Church wanted to shout but growled angrily to avoid lashing out on he rookie, "Listen go inside the tent and see if theirs an anomaly"

"What kind of anomaly?", the rookie asked

To avoid any tantrum Tucker said, "Like intruder and stuff and if someone arrives and they happen to be that doesn't look like one of _us._ Just hit that red button okay?"

Without any word the rookie went inside the storage unit to see the rest of the Paladin's

Church and Tucker looked back at the Paladin and Church said, "That guy is dumber than you"

"You mean he's dumber than _you", _Tucker tried a comeback

Church said in a sarcasm, "Wow, Tucker, that was a great comeback"

The rookie reemerged from the storage unit and said, "Uh, mister Church? Sir?"

Church and turned around and was irritated and cried, "Oh my God, WHAT!? Tucker, I swear, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Sorry about calling your girl a slut...", the rookie apologized, but this made Church more furious and shouted, "ROOKIE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY, GET IN THERE!", and then again the rookie without any word went inside the storage unit.

Church turns around and notices Tucker giggling, "Tucker, are you laughing at me?"

But before Tucker could answer from somewhere else another White Fang member appeared, he wore the standard uniform but had a white tail the tailed faunus asked, "Excuse me, sir, can I ask you a question?"

Church mistook the newcomer as the rookie and cried loosing his head, "Dear God in Heaven, rookie, if I turn around, and you are not inside, I... I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do to you!"

The tailed faunus was surprised and asked, "What did I do?"

Ignoring that statement Church counted, "One...", the tailed faunus looked around himself and saw the entrance to the storage unit with Tucker and Church's back still facing the white tailed faunus, Church continued, "TWO!", and then without any sound the tailed faunus went inside the storage unit, "THREE!", Church turned around readying his sniper rifle only to see no one behind he took a sigh of relief and looked back at the Paladin.

The kept looking at the beauty of the Paladin in front of them with so much concentration that they don't notice the rookie coming out of the storage unit and walking to someplace else. Soon the many weird noises came within the storage unit as if someone fell into big pieces of metal. Church and Tucker notice this but don't leave their ground. Tucker asks, "You think he's dead?"

Church replied, "I don't know, but if he is then that's a Christmas early for me."

They both turned around and were about enter the storage unit if it wasn't for the someone to show up from behind and say, "Hello"

Tucker and Church turned around and saw that it was the rookie and he held a packet of chips and a can of soda. Church knew something was wrong and asked, "What are you doing here outside? And why are carrying a soda and chips"

Rookie replied, "A guy came in and told me that the shift has changed. He also told me to get these things", as he pointed to them

"Wait! Our shift ended?", Tucker asked in surprise

Church replied, "No. Our shift will end in 15 min, and why would someone ask for chips and soda in here? The lunch time ended an hour ago"

"Look! I bought you these", the rookie cried. This got the duos attention. They looked around and saw a guy in White Fang dress with white tail stopped in his tracks with an embarrassed expression. Church pointed his sniper rifle at the newcomer and asked, "Tucker. I don't feel so good. Rookie hold him here, Tucker make sure he don't get out. I'm going in to make sure if everything's great", he couldn't let important task be handled by these idiots. The two others did what they were told and Church went inside to take a look.

After some time Tucker felt bored and turned his head into the entrance of the storage unit and he asked, "Hey Church everything alright?"

"Just one more minute", Church replied

Tucker went into the unit because of boredom and left rookie alone with the newcomer. The newcomer took the chips and soda and left the scene while putting a finger on his lips giving the rookie sign to not talk. The rookie just looked at him and let him go. Then just as the newcomer left Church and Tucker come out of the storage unit. Church seeing the newcomer gone was pissed as hell and he shouted, "One minute. ONE MINUTE WAS ALL I ASKED FOR AND YOU LET HIM GO!"

"Church calm down", Tucker said

"JUST SHUT UP TUCKER!"

Church took deep breaths and went over the radio and said, "This is security team at the storage unit. We just saw a faunus making some suspicious movements here. I think it was intruder, the faunus is white tailed and is wearing the White Fang uni-"

His transmission was interrupted as the entire storage unit exploded behind them knocking the three on the ground

"SON OF A BITCH!", Tucker and Church shouted at the same time.

The alarms went active and the camp went on high alert. Soliders were moving with full speed to control the situation but it got even worse and a human came through the front entrance and started knocking faunus around.

The camp just turned into a battlefield

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you people want to know that why I went like this as bonus chapter and full of RvB script is because I never got to place any reference in this story. And when I got this idea I just went on with it and placed my entire concentration for this one because it was easier for me to do so(Even though it made my job easier). Even if you guys are disappointed its fine by me. I tend to do these sort of things. I hope some of you may enjoyed. I hope that you guys may leave reviews regarding this. Till then ****see you all later in ****the next chapter(probably without a Author's Note).**


	18. Chapter 16-Garou

_**Garou-**_

He was doing what was right even though his methods out of something else. Ever since Tukdon died he focused to do what was right. He wasn't like the heroes back in his world, heroes who seek nothing but fame. There were some people who wanted to do wanted to help people but since the number of fame seekers were more he felt disgusted towards them even though he wanted to be a hero himself. In his current situation he was on a problem. On one hand their was an entire army of White Fang which was no trouble but since 'brat' was with him he was thinking. He couldn't left him back in Vale since their was a possibility that he may get assassinated next, so he had no choice but to bring him here which was _safer._

He may have gone straight to beating the lights out of everyone inside but since 'brat' had an idea which would have helped him, he uninterestingly played along. 'Brat''s part was simple get in as posing one of them and blow up their armory to cause a distraction and then the rampage would start. He went along not to make his work easier but to also decrease the threat around 'brat'. He couldn't do two things at the same time unless 'brat' went hiding, but where? As far as he knew this place wasn't good for hiding.

He had quite a patience. He waited for few minutes, like 15 or 30 mins or so, and when he heard an explosion quite far away he went in knocking several people down the road and made his presence felt. The alarm went on machine guns were aimed towards him and White Fang members kept coming either towards him to take a beatdown or left to save themselves. From one corner of his eyes he saw what appears to be a train which was being filled with things which were covered by cloths. He tried to reach the train but a barrage of bullets came and stopped his path. He would have deflected the shots if many people didn't surround him. Even if he was beating them to unconsciousness he still kept them alive, because he didn't want to kill them. His mind clicked and then he deflected a bullet, but instead of sending it to random place, he diverted it towards other machine guns to destroy the gun and not the guy behind the gun, but just as things couldn't get less challenging for him he nearly dodged a missile by a hair.

And now he was surrounded with dozens of White Fang members machine guns (which were still left) pointed at him, and the latest Paladin's with their weapons aimed at him. Garou stopped and took a moment to look his surroundings. There were several different types of Faunus here. Some had claws, some had tail, and some animal ears and nearly all of them either weilded swords or guns, but that was not important since he could see that they were terrified as they my not have expected this to happen. He looked behind the soliders and saw several Paladins, their were exactly ten of them each with fully loaded weapons all aimed at him. And lastly several machine guns some on the train some on the grounds and some on the temporary towers aimed at him.

No one moved an inch and then, a red and black blurr appeared out of nowhere and attacked Garou, but before the attacker could reach Garou tilted his body to avoid the strike. The blurr stopped and when Garou turned around to see who it was it all he could see was a red haired guy wearing a black coat black pant a mask covering his face and carrying a red sword. Garou didn't need to be told who it was. It was the leader of the White Fang in Vale, Adam Taurus himself. Garou's lips formed a small smirk but that seem to only confuse the people around him. Adam saw this and said, "You must be some sort of psyco thinking that you can take us all huh? I'm giving you one chance to make your death less painful if not then...", he stopped as he took a fighting stance. Garou gave only one reply, silence, as everyone around him felt fear another explosion took off diverting everyone's attention but not for Garou as his eyes glowed yellow

* * *

After causing a mayhem for over an hour in the underground system. Garou looked around himself to see what was left. All that was left was all the Paladins destroyed in peices and their driver unconscious on the ground, the same could also be said about all the mounted machine guns and all the White Fang members including Adam in the same state and the only thing that were 'fine' were the train and some storage units, not even the ground was good as it was full of cracks holes and blood of Faunus. Garou took his scroll from his pocket to contact Ozpin to give him accurate location but due to being underground it showed no signal. He put the scroll back into his pocket and went looking for 'brat'. He roamed around for quite a bit, but then he suddenly heard a voice asking, "Is everyone down?"

Garou turned his head and saw terrified 'brat' carrying a grenade launcher on his hand and a rifle strapped on his back. Garou said, "They all are", Garou smirked and continued, "and good job with the distraction"

Even if he hadn't had supported Garou would have still taken care of it, but as he saw 'brat' fighting he felt that 'brat' may do something after all, but it was short-lived as when the faunus saw the scenery his stomach rumbled and he threw up a vast amount of food from his stomach. Garou walked away to find water for the kid, this gave Garou an idea that 'brat' may have never been exposed to such level of violence even though none of the people were dead. After settling things underground they both got out of the tunnel, Garou got the signal he needed and texted Ozpin the exact location of the hide out but that was not needed since Ozpin himself alongside some huntsmen and Vale Police Force were already there to investigate but lack of exact location halted their seach. The entire ruined city was filled with flying vehicles monitoring air ways and ground troops alongside huntsmen and huntresses securing the ground, the place was not looking like a ruined city but felt more like a warzone. Garou and 'brat' walked towards Ozpin but before he could see them, they met a heavy amount of guns pointed at them. One of the guards shouted, "Sir! We found some of the White Fang members!"

At that time Garou and 'brat' wondered why, but soon they both realised that 'brat' was still wearing the White Fang uniform and made the force to think they were White Fang. Fortunately Ozpin saw them before anything else could happen. He walked towards them and raised his hands to cease and leave them alone. After getting a questionable look from some of the people they left them alone. Ozpin started, "I assume that you not only found them but took care of the base"

"Yes", Garou replied

"And if I may ask. Who is this gentleman?", Ozpin said as he wanted to know about 'brat'

'Brat' felt nervous as not only he was surrounded by an entire squad of police but their were also several professional huntsmen and huntresses not mentioning Ozpin himself. Garou answered, "He is a kid I met the night before the docks incident. Even though he was a White Fang member he was the one who gave me these locations"

Ozpin looked closely at the boy with interest in his eyes, but for the faunus it was more like he was about to be eaten alive by the principal of the academy. He sweated like a pig due to uneasiness. Ozpin chuckled and said, "Don't worry young man I don't mean no harm. I'm Professor Ozpin from Beacon Academy and you are?"

"A-al-Alister Brown sir", Alister hesitantly replied

Garou gave no response but looked at Alister. Even though he didn't knew what his name was, he gave no reaction and looked back at Ozpin.

"Well thank you for your support Mr Brown. I don't think that we could have achieved such an accomplishment of it weren't for you", Ozpin complimented Alister, but still the kid was nervous wreck. Ozpin saw this and silently said, "Don't worry I will make sure that you may go free"

This sentence surprised both the faunus and the former Hero Hunter. They both looked at Ozpin and before they could say anything he said, "Consider this to be another gesture for thank you"

The trio kept silent for some time till a roar of a hungry stomach comes. The headmaster and Garou looked at Alister. This causes him to blush in embarrassment and he said, "What, can't I feel hungry I haven't eaten since last night!"

This caused a silent chuckles from Ozpin and Garou.

"Ozpin can we get a ticket to Vale?", Garou asked

Ozpin replies, "I will arrange a transport for you both to Vale. Please wait for few minutes", Ozpin turns around and walks a few steps until he realises a thing and turned head and says, "and Mr Brown I would like you to change your dress. It would seem that these people are not comfortable seeing your current attire"

Ozpin leaves the two on the road among the police force. Another realisation dawned upon Alister as he remembered that he left his actual clothes back in the tunnels. Garou groans at this and takes the Alister to the tunnels for another trip but this time to search for his actual dress.


	19. Chapter 17-Miscellaneous

**Author's Note:**

**For all those people who have stayed with this story so far. I thank you all for it. Never in my dreams I thought that my stories could get this many followers(this means all the people who followed it or placed it in their favorite story). Even though its not my first story(which I deletedd), it fells like my very first story in itself.**

**Even though I' tired of saying this again and fed up of telling it in the fic. ****Now, for all those who still think that Garou is OOC in this fic here's the reason why. First, Garou is beaten up Saitama and is shown that he chose an easier path, the path of a monster even though his goal was same as of a hero, peace, and all this has been covered by One Punch Man(webcomic). Second, Garou's defeat caused him to change himself, this is because he finally realized that he could be a hero as well, also in the WebComic, but I rather sent him to depression so he could learn and re-ignite the flames to do whats right. Third, I nerfed Garou just to make him 'suitale' in Remnant, but even as that doesn't matter since he is still a beast, and the reason behind this is his depression of 'whether he could be a hero or not'. No matter how stupid it looks like it is the reason how I'm going with this fic. **

**Lastly, I would also like to tell that the end is near, because RWBY is f**king slow and still going on and I placed this in the begining I am going to end it in Vol.3 of the RWBY, that means I'm going to place a big time skip. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Miscellaneous: **

Everyone was pissed with the situation at the hand. No, not Ozpin's group but it was Salem's group. Cinder was mad that all the preparation that took months and years to build was destroyed in mere days. Not only, that but not even she was able to do anything thing. All the planning and all the preparation gone to waste because of a single wildcard that came out of nowhere. Garou. When they first saw them, he appeared as a human, but that guy was a monster within. A monster who they seem to have no match against.

Inside Salem's castle, Salem was troubled by this predicament they were in. Years of planning went waste and they had nothing other than a virus that is planted in the CCT. Even if Cynder goes with the remaining plan then what? They will have Garou to spoil everything. No one, not even Ozpin had any idea what Garou could do at his full extent, because all this time she was the one who kept an eye on all his 'accomplishments'. The thugs in the bar, the entire White Fang attack to kill Garou, Garou' massacre at Mt Glenn, she saw it all. Not only that but she also saw those things frame by frame and it showed how one hell of a beast this Garou really was. People who encountered him think that he _just_ moves faster than anyone can see, but they are just partially right. He moves faster than eyes cam see but he actually moves beyond the speeds anyone can imagine, as if he _is_ the speed itself. Not only that but he also wields ungodly strength, creating craters and cracks on ground may be normal but tearing Paladin apart with bare hands, without breaking a sweat is different. And finally his skills, no matter how anyone sees it, people with strength usually pulverize everything, but Garou, he doesn't do anything like that, he is precise, controls strength and has a technique of fighting people and all that makes him even more dangerous, someone not to be only overlooked but also not to be trifled with. Salem was wondering whether should she go ahead with her plan or do something else, and then she looked at a strand of hair, a unique piece of hair that she may never get again. A silvery white strand of hair, and then Salem had an idea, an idea that will finally turn the tide of the war. She took the strand and went out of her castle.

* * *

Cynder was not only angry but scared as well. Not only because almost all her planning went to waste, because she had doubts whether her last part would even work or not. Not only her but he subordinates Mercury and Emerald were troubled as well ans to think what to do next. Suddenly her scroll rang. She took her scroll and looked at the contact and accepts the call and places the scroll on her hear. She waited for the one on the other side to say things first.

"Hello, Cynder", it was a man's voice

Cynder replied, "Hello Watts"

"Mistress says that you should continue with the plan", Watts continued

Cynder thought for a second, thinking whether Watts has gone mad or just insane. She says, "You better not be fooling me Watts. Have you even seen that _monster _fight! There's no way we can pull it off with him in the way!"

"Don't worry. Mistress knows what he's capable of and she got a solution for it as well"

For a minute Cynder though of a possibility but later dismissed it. She asks out of curiosity, "What is it?"

"It will create some changes in the path so listen carefully"

* * *

Ozpin knew better to never let his guard drop. Ever since Garou told him the description of the people involved with Torchwick he has been keeping close tabs upon finding his subordinates, but it turned out they were right under his nose. It troubled him more. If they were under his nose for this much time, what else they were able to accomplish. Then he accidentally took a look at Cynder's tatoo on her back. It was the sign that she was a maiden, the half maiden without the doubt. This made Ozpin even more cautious. He had no doubt that they were working for Salem, and were also the same people who were behind the infiltration at CCT. He wasn't going to go in and rush at them, that would create a panic in itself. Something he wasn't ready to deal with. What the bigger deal at the hand was that they came from Haven Academy. So Ozpin have to add an inquiry against Headmaster Lionheart himself.

But most importantly itself, he had to take precaution against whatever they were planning, because after seeing all this he had a feeling that their will be a war, and _she will _do something that may _take care_ of Garou, which he feared the most

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading this short chapter. I would like to thank all of you who have been patient enough for this to come out. For those who are waiting for "Adventure of Garou: Britannia" to come out don't worry. I'll manage to take it out within this week. If any of you think I'll abandon my project don't worry I won't(except BSEG, its up for adoption). So, please be patient and stay home stay safe**

**PS: Alister Brown is an OC. Forgot to mention previously.**


	20. Chapter 18-Garou

**Author's Note:**

**Please take a look at this before reading the chapter. I did a huge time skip because **

**1) What else could have happened any way?**

**2) I was feeling downright lazy(I blame quarantine for this).**

**Well now the story takes place in the near end of Vol 3 so please. Enjoy**

**Please leave review, it helps me in staying encouraged.**

* * *

**_Garou:-_**

Vale, one of the most prestigious place in Remnant. The place where beauty, comfort and most importantly peace is maintained. For many people this city would be considered a haven for them, but due to the rise of crime within the city, some people thought it wouldn't be safe anymore to live, but Ozpin the most influential people, told them that nothing will go wrong. Just how _wrong_ he got.

Amity Colosseum, the monument of peace now created a total chaos. Grimm were everywhere, civilians were running for their lives, huntsmen and huntresses including the ones in training were fighting for safety, and the even the Atlas military which got half of its units jeaopardise were fighting for their safety, many people already lost their lives, and unfortunately even the principal Ozpin wasn't spared to protect the people. In the chaos within a women stood at the top of the Beacon Academy, watching everything as the city got destroyed. Even with the full powers of the maiden in her grasps, she still had doubts if anything could go wrong. _If_ _he _were to appear. But then she suddenly remembered, he was about to be dealt with, as she sees the sudden shock-waves emerging in the city bringing a smirk on her face she took her scroll out and said, _"He_ is here. Bring the _monster_"

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Garou would have had a normal day, but Vital Festival made it hard. With Alister being around, since he had no where to go, he felt like a big brother to the kid, even if the 'brat' was annoying. They both looked at the TV screen Garou had to look at the final matches. Garou was quite impressed that the 'kids' here were equivalent to B, C or maybe some A-Class heroes, they still were far away from where Garou stood. The match was between the 'Invincible Girl' Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendia. The match went great, but in the match Garou noticed something. Pyrrha started getting nervous, and was acting as if she was afraid. Garou being observant noticed that in some of the matches the combatants were acting weird. In Coco and Yatsuhashi Daichi vs Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, Yang Xiao-Long vs Mercury Black and now this. Things didn't make any sense, _unless_ someone had a semblance that could do that. As Garou saw suddenly something unexpected happened, Pyrrha Nikos used her semblance and _killed_ Penny. Her body scattered on the stadium and everyone looked at horror as this all happened. The screen changed and Garou and Alister now saw a red screen with a black queen chess piece on it and then a feminish voice came out, "This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your _children_, to men who claim to be our guardians. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching _his_ students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his _colossal_ failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile, and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you the situation there is... _equally_ undesirable. Our Kingdoms are on the brink of war, yet _we_, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you. When the first shots are fired... who do you think you can trust?"

With this the screen turned off, the alarms started blaring and people started panicking. Garou knew what was going to happen, he turns his head to Alister and says, "Stay here, lock all the doors. If Grimm come in just shout, I'll save you", Garou had to say this since the kid was no fighter.

Alister protested but Garou went outside of the house started slaughtering every Grimm in sight, with speed beyond the any eyes could see he nearly cleared 3/4th pf the city within minutes, but things got worsened, the Atlas got jeopardize and their units started attacking people, Beacon Academy itself was getting destroyed and a giant Grimm dragon appeared and with it, it spawned countless Grimm itself, but before Garou could do anything his face met with a flying kick. The kick was so strong that Garou crashed through four wall before he stopped and fell on the ground. He looked at his attacker and his eyes widened. It was a figure with cloak surrounding itself making the surrounding people not being able to see its looks. Garou looked at the newcomer and was fascinated by the fact that it radiated death like himself.

'What the hell is this thing?', thought Garou.

Garou took a fighting stance and lunged at the newcomer while the newcomer just stood there waiting to get attacked. Garou sent a furious wave of punches and kicks, the beast went flying and crashed through dozens of building but it could still stand. Garou jumped forward to give a dropkick but the newcomer tilted a little and punched Garou in the gut instead. Garou flew a crashed on a building wall, dumbfounded on the creatures wrath.

"Help! Help!", cried a voice. If it were a normal person no one would have heard it, but Garou knew exactly what it was it was Alister.

Garou ignored the perpetrator and ran for Alister only for the beast of the human to get in between his way and send a furious wave of punches and kicks at Garou. Garou dodged it but noticed one thing, he jumped back and sent his own furious wave of punches and kicks, the same ones he pulled at the beginning. This time the person dodged them and jumped back. Garou was shocked, the person in front of him wasn't just his a fighter with lots of raw strength and durability, it _learned_ and adapted the same way he could, because it used _his _moves.

'Just what the hell am I fighting anyway?", Garou thought

Garou wanted to appreciate the fighter but seeing the current circumstances he wasn't sure about his current feeling.

"Help!", Alister cried again

Muscle in Garou's body tensed, he had to do something quick and the Grimm around were not helping either. He turned his back against the fighter and ran in the direction opposite to it. It followed. They both ran around the city, Garou slaughtered every other Grimm on his path, but their was another thing that astonished him, the fighter was just after _him_ and not the others. He took a sharp turn and made it to his house. Time, for both of them was frozen because of their speed, making Garou reaching and protecting Allister just in the nick of time. He sucker punched the Grimm and sent it flying away. Garou's opponent followed soon but it met a roundhouse Flowing Water kick at its face and was also sent flying away in another direction. Garou looked at Alister with a worrying look in his eyes. Suddenly a loud boom was made. Garou and Alister looked at the source and saw Garou's opponent standing there looking for its pray. Garou went ahead and fought it, but not before pushing it to take the fight elsewhere.

The dragon outside was not joke either. It was flying too high and was too big to take out from the ground using Fist of Whirling Wind. Not only that Garou had to deal with the mute fighter to make sure everything could get alright. They both punched each other but blocked the other's attack with their other arm, they kicked and their feets collide, they headbutted and the same happened. It appeared that as more they fought the more powerful and skilled the fighter became. It not only created more trouble for Garou but also created more chaos in Vale and made even more Grimm to appear. Garou ran away again, but somehow his opponent got faster and interrupted him by punching in his face and sending him flying through the building. The beast of the fighter fought well but it didn't one thing coming or perhaps _going_. Garou got into a bartered state but he still made sure that he could get hit in such a manner that he could get a head start from his opponent as he went flying towards Beacon. Not a smart idea but he could handle it. He used it and went reached Beacon in no time. He formulated a way to take the dragon out, and he figured out there was only one way to do it. By going at the top of the academy and launching himself at the dragon. He had one-shot at this before his opponent showed up. He saw students protecting there school, but Garou _had_ to remove them. He punched the ground using Flowing Water and created not only a also a tremor to stumble the students but also a crack in the ground reaching the building. He later used the Whirling Wind to create a tunnel so his copy could get in without harming the kids. He ran straight for the top of the building to continue.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry to leave you guys at the cliffhanger but that was to be done. I did not wanted to make any chapter long but this made it quite far, more than I thought. If you guys are disappointed you were told many different times, including previous chapters and the first Author's Note of this chapter. If you want to know more about Garou's opponent, you will get to know about it in the next chapter.**

**If any of you enjoyed it, please leave review it helps me getting encouraged and write more stories. Till the next chapter please stay strong, stay inside and stay safe. **


	21. Chapter 19-Garou

_**Garou:-**_

While watching some of the matches of the Vital Festival he noticed a peculiar group. A team of four that was strangely familiar to him. The team was of a dark skinned girl with mint green hair, a grey haired and white skinned boy, a fair skinned girl with raven black hair which looked older than she was said and finally a black haired girl with black dress faIr skin and had fox ears. While the fox eared girl wasn't familiarizing the other three were. Garou tried to remember them but to never did.

But now he was running upwards the wall of the Beacon Academy to reach at the top to get the dragon. To his fortune, for some reason the dragon decision to circle the Academy instead. Garou quickly made it to the top of the tower and was surprised to see the scene their. While people were fighting to protect each other down there, here at the top of the most safe place in the city he saw two women fighting each other. One was the girl Pyrrha Nikos while the other was Cinder Fall. When those two noticed him they had different reactions. Pyrrha was surprised by the sudden intrusion while Cinder was horrified seeing him there. Cinder's facial expression made everything fall into pieces. The attacker from the Bullhead on his second day, the person who was with the group who murdered Tukdon. It was her, and it also made a sense to him that she worked for Salem. Garou tightened his fist and within milliseconds threw devastating blows to Cinder. He didn't kill her but he made sure that she stayed unconscious _and_ with heavy pain.

When she fell on the ground, it was Pyrrha's turn to show horrified expression while Garou just stared at Cinder's stated and said, "For Tukdon", and spat on her.

Suddenly another figure charged into Garou, it was the unknown assailant that has been bothering Garou. Garou slammed his foot in the ground and suddenly a wall of concrete flew up disturbing the path of the assailant, he then gives a powerful punch on its but and sent it flying away. Without giving a glance at Pyrrha he ran a short distance and jumped to get into the dragon.

Garou landed on the dragon but was having trouble to balance for a bit and it wasn't easy since he hit the Grimm dragon like a heavy canon. Garou quickly formed a stable footing on the dragon and readied his fist to strike. The first punch he threw was weak and the dragon didn't fall, so he readied his fist a second time to truly knock the Grimm out, but something else crashed into it making giving dragon problem in flying. Garou turned his head and saw the assailant again. Garou was getting more annoyed, not only his opponent was persistent but was also of his match(which would have excited him in some other circumstances), and also was troubling him at an insane rate. They both charged at each other making the back of the Grimm a battlefield. Their clashed disturbed their footing even more, but they still kept going on.

When the intruder came he was nothing but a normal fighter with insane strength, speed and endurance, but as their fight kept going on it improved, but only by copying what Garou used on him. This lead to thier current situation where neither of the fighters can land hits on each other. Garou was getting impatient as he saw the dragon spawning more smaller Grimms, but if he kills the dragon now he may get citizen more trouble as he has to handle his opponent as well. He dug his foot into the dragon and managed to take it outside the city of Vale and into the forest. When they reached he continued his plan and punched the dragon as hard as he can and destroyed the dragon on the spot, the dragon before dying breathed fire straight into the forest creating a forest fire. The dragon turned into dust and flew away and the fighters started free falling. Garou took this opportunity and used Whirling Wind from his feet and charged at his opponent like a torpedo. They both crashes into the burning forest.

Garou landed on dirt while his opponent crashed into the fire. Garou stood up looking at the fire and then he sees a silhouette. It looked as if he was looking at himself for a second, but when the figure came into light it's clothing burned revealing it's true form. Garou's eyes widened looking at the creature itself.

* * *

**Few days before the attack on Vale:**

Salem carried the strand hair as she went to the Pool of Darkness. Years ago she was able to create a humanoid Grimm. While it wasn't anything new, what's new was that she added DNA in the pool to create the Grimm. The specialty of the Grimm was that it could learn and adapt to surroundings. But there were many complications. The Grimm was only as strong as its DNA donor, it wasn't as ferocious as she needed, and the most important of all it left her more weakened than creating normal Grimm, and as strong the donor would be more energy will be utilized. If done in excess it could also leave her powerless for few days, but this was a golden chance she was ready to take. You just don't get DNA of strong monsters everyday, especially when it's hard to find. She took Watts and dropped the strand of hair into the pool. Watts dropped miniature bomb as contingency measure. Salem placed the bomb herself and also made it soft from the inside to make it work. Salem started feeling weak, she knew if she went on she may loose her ability for a _long_ time, but it was necessary as Garou itself could be a threat to her plans. Eventually a creature started coming out of the pool, as it started coming out it radiated death. It was so strong that even Salem was afriad of it, but she still went on. The creature finally came out and at that moment Salem dropped down on the ground. While panting she looked up and saw her creation, it was _perfect_. The creature kneeled before her as if it was ready to take orders. Salem smirked, she finally had something to challenge that _monster._

* * *

It was a Grimm. A humanoid Grimm with a features similar to Garou. Not his human self but as if his human and monster part mixed to form a monstrosity. The copycat had jet black skin and had white bone armor covering most of his body, like its chest, elbow knees, foot, shoulder and face. It had a mouth but was too wide, but the armor made its lips look like slim but hard teeth (imagine Baraka from Mortal Kombat here). And finally had red shining eyes. Garou stood up and still looked at the creature. Suddenly his face was not of a shock. His lips curled up and formed a smirk.

"So... The witch was scared enough of me so she made a copy of mine eh? Interesting", Garou remarks, "If circumstances were to be different then I would have enjoyed fighting you", his face instantly showed a frown, "but you had to mess with the innocent"

Garou took a fighting stance and seeing this the copycat took it as well and in within a second a storm formed in the forest. The trees nearby destroyed, the Grimm nearby died, their battle field itself was nothing but a no life land. Everything seemed to be destroyed as both the fighters move beyond the speed anyone can comprehend. Garou and his copycat traded blows after blows.

The copycat used Fist of Flowing Water and Garou deflected them, he threw his punch and the copycat deflected it as well. Garou jumped backwards and and changed his style. He used Watchdog Man's style and leapt at the Grimm with all four limbs. The copycat punched but at the last second Garou used his hands and threw himself to a little left of the monster to avoid the hit and leaps again. This time he was successful and grabbed it by it's waist. He jumped up high above the ground and threw the Grimm on the ground. He used Fist of Whirling Wind at the copycat to kill it. Garou landed on the ground looking at his work. He thought that the Grimm was dead but the beast stood up and looked at Garou as if nothing happened. After all it was made from Garou's DNA, and now he showed its _donor_ what it was capable of. It lunged at Garou and attacked an this time Garou noticed another development. The Grimm was getting stronger and faster just like he used to. The monster finally landed a hit, punching straight into Garou's face and sending him flying through many trees. Garou got up getting ready but he couldn't as the monster came quickly and attacked Garou with wave after wave of hits Garou raised his hands and deflected on strike giving him an opening. He didn't waste any time and threw his own punch. The monster tilted it's head and let it pass through as it used it's other fist aiming straight for Garou's gut. Garou felt pain, something he never felt for a long time, and after a devastating wave of punches at Garou the monster was at the verge of victory. Garou was lying on the ground, his body unable to move, hi body badly beaten up, cuts and bruises over his entire body, blood loss so much that normal people would have died at that point, and the monster looking at him with its red eyes showing its mistress what he did to Garou. The monster grabbed Garou by his throat and raised him. They looked into each other's eyes. Garou's eyes told that he was not giving up, he will defeat it while the monster's eyes were lifeless.

The monster would have ended his life at that spot but Garou kicked the monster in the chest, making the monster stumble back a bit releasing Garou. Garou dropped on his knees and took one final stance. One of his hands formed a straight palm, while his other had it's outer fingers curled. With a deep breath and concentration he moved to attack. The monster threw a punch but Garou deflected it and threw one fist for attack, it was followed by a blue streak and then he attacked with his other fist as it was followed by a crimson streak. The Grimm stumbled back and then Garou threw both his fists at the same time. With a mixture of blue and crimson streak colliding with the Grimm, it suddenly showed glowing cracks within itself. Garou continued his attack and finished it off with a roundhouse send it flying away.

Garou never got a chance to see whether the Grim died or not, but he was damn sure the monster couldn't have made it. Finally the exhaustion took aver him and something unexpected happened he fell to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you are all wondering, why I'm uploading it all fast all of sudden. The reason is in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 20-Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

**If you guys are thinking whether its some joke. Its not. I'm finally wrapping this story up, and I just couldn't help myself for waiting for a week to upload the finale of this story. RWBY is just too long for me to work from the begining, and my initial purpose with an OP Garou was never to stick him in the entire series. I wasn't feeling it to be the right thing to do. Plus creating a long story takes sort of toll on me. So, please enjoy. **

**If you are disappointed, you all were warned ages ago. **

* * *

_**Epilogue:-**_

It has a weeks since the attack on Vale and things started to get better day by day. The destruction to the city was huge, but life loss was lower than initially people thought. Many people claimed that many Grimm were actually wiped out of nowhere, and even the dragonic Grimm that showed up was mysteriously vanished as well. Many people theorized that the people were just hallucinating and was the job of the huntsmen and the Altas military. But the biggest was that in the nearby forest a big portion was land was completely barren as if weapons tests have happened over there. No Military, even Atlas claimed the responsibility. Many people started making theories about what happened, but only few knew the truth. In the meantime, Cinder was taken to the hospital due to her 'condition' and was charged with terrorism. Her associates Emerald and Mercury were also found and were taken into custody. Cases against Yang Xiao-Long and Pyrrha Nikos was also lifted as it was also discovered they were framed. General Ironwood went back to Atlas and declared a complete lock-down of Atlas. Loinheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy was also interrogated about the four people, but came at a dead end. Qrow found Ozpin's weapon The Long Memory and kept with him till the Ozpin _comes back._ Glynda, due to her semblance was tasked with the responsibility to reconstruct the city and the academy, something she hated. The public itself after going through everything, still had faith in the huntsmen and huntresses and their survival during the last week made them even more faithful. But somewhere else things were even worse.

Sitting inside her castle Salem was terrified. Her most powerful creation which took a humongous amount of magic to create was destroyed. Not only that but she was left without her magic. The creation took a lot from her, and she wasn't sure how long would she stay that way. She still had the power to control Grimm though, and through them she sent a search party in the entire area to find any traces of Garou. Even Watts was working overtime to find Garou through every surveillance footage. He was just too precious to be let loose like that. But all work went to vain as they couldn't find him. As if he just vanished out of existence. Salem was getting furious day by day. Not only because of Garou, the loss of maiden's power that was within her grasp, years of plan spoiled, but because for the first time she felt one thing she never felt for a long time. She was powerless.

Alister stayed at Garou's house for over the entire week. He had nowhere to go, also he was waiting Garou to return. He tried to call his scroll but discovered that Garou left the scroll at the home. Several calls came, from a guy named Qrow. When Alister told him that Garou went missing he felt disappointed and never called back. He thought that maybe, maybe he would come back, but Garou never came back. Finally he had enough of it and packed his belongings. He left a note with his contact details and placed it below Garou's scroll, just in a hope if he came back he may call him. And with a final look at the house. He closed the door and decided to go back to his home.

Just as he mysteriously came, he mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**If you are wondering what next, please look at my other story, "Adventure of Garou: Britannia", a One Punch Man x Seven Deadly Sins crossover. People might complain regarding the low interactions between RWBY characters and Garou, this story was never about them to be working together and save the day. It was about Garou getting back to his senses but with a change, with a sense to do not to spread fear, but to help others to bring peace. Just as Saitama asked Garou in the WebComic(spoiler) "Will you be a hero?", this is my answer to that.**

**You may also ask about, why not let him be in his own world. Because people, he wouldn't get any chance as he was more popular as Hero Hunter, than anything else, even if Saitama or Bang let him. **

**If you have any other complains, I have all ears, and you can PM me.**

**Plus if you people like this please leave reviews. They are highly appreciated. Till next time stay home, stay safe.**


End file.
